Rise of darkness and light
by ilovethemstories
Summary: Ezra feels darkness in him growing. As light rises so does the darkness. EZRA X SABINE, EZRA X KANAN, EZRA X VADER. UPDATE: New chapter out now!
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE REVIEW! MORE REVIEW THE MORE I WRITE. ANY IS APPRECIATED. IF YOU WANT MORE REVIEW. I WON'T CONTINUE USUALLY WITHOUT REVIEWS SO PLEASE DO! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS GOOD!

THIS IS A EZRAxSabine and Ezra x Kanan

(Ghost Ship- Ezra's room)

Ezra held it in his hand. It was glowing a vicious red colour. His eyes reflected the colour. He eyed it closely and smiled. The sith holocron lay in his hands speaking to him.

"You Ezra Bridger are not strong enough to protect your family, learn the dark side so you can be most powerful," said the voice. Ezra drew closer then stopped.

"No. I can't do that. It isn't right!" said Ezra. He lay back against the bed and coursed his hand through his hair. _You could be the most powerful. Sabine won't be able to resist you._ The voice in his head grew louder.

"NO! SHUT UP!" Ezra heard someone running to his room. He grabbed the holocron and put it in a closet.

"Kid you ok?" said Zeb as he went in. "I heard shouting,"

"It was nothing,"

"Ok… We've got a mission. And I think you will like it." He smiled and then walked off. Ezra collapsed in relief. He didn't see the holocron. Ezra jumped down and went to their meeting space.

"Come Ezra!" said Hera.

"Guess what he found?" said Kana. Ezra shrugged. "Kenobi's location," Ezra's eyes grew wide. He was thrilled. He felt his heart flutter a little. He was finally going to meet the person who he had dreamed of and looked up to. _Now we can kill him! Get rid of the Jedi! _Ezra shuffled back and grabbed his forehead and rubbed it.

"Ezra you ok?"

"Yep fine Kana. I'm going outside for a while," he said. He went to his room and grabbed the holocron and went outside. He found a quiet and conceived place. He placed the holocron in front of him. NO matter what he kept coming back to it. The voice out of the holocron came again.

"Young Bridger You've returned to us."

"How can I become more powerful?"

"Embrace the darkness."

"NO! STOP SAYING THAT! IT ISN'T THE WAY. I REFUSE TO!" Shouted Ezra.

"THEN YOU WILL BOW BEFORE YOUR NEW MASTER!" Ezra got up. Lights beamed out of the holocron. The ground shacked and rumbled. Something was wrong. Cracks spilt open the rock he was sitting on. A lightning bolt struck the holocron splitting the sky like a knife. Ezra ran away. His breathe quickened and pulse raced. A massive explosion came behind him, knocking him to the ground. Everything was blurry and his head throbbed. He looked back and gasped immediately activating his lightsabre. A shadow appeared out of the smoke which could be seen as a very distinct person. Vader.

Ezra steadied himself. How was he there?

"Young bridger. Seems the holocron has shown me my new apprentice. Join me and we will bring a new order to the republic. It is your destiny."

"NOOO!" Ezra screamed. Lightning shot out of his hands, blasting him. Vader disappeared. Ezra glanced at his hands. They were shacking. He put them in his pockets and ran back to the ghost. He never noticed someone was watching him. He saw the ship in sight and then looked back at his hands. They were still shaking.

'I should wait till they stop," said Ezra. He sat down in the grass gazing out at the sun set. A golden light shimmered across the field.

"Beautiful yes?" said a voice next to him. Ezra screamed and jumped up. He saw a small figure sitting in the grass.

"Yoda?" he asked. He moved closer.

"Yes Young Bridger. So you know of me. Very good" he smiled.

"You saw that didn't you,"

"That I did." Ezra sat down next to him.

"Was it real?"

"Vader was not really there but your actions yes were real," Ezra hung his head.

"What's happening to me?" he asked worriedly.

"I had foreseen many moons ago that new grey Jedi will arise," Yoda said. Ezra had no idea what he was talking about. He looked up to the sunset. "I'm with Kenobi. Find us and we will help you," Yoda disappeared. Ezra's hands had stopped shaking. He had to find them.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMARY: EZRA AND THE CREW TRY TO FIND KENOBI AND YODA BUT UNCOVER SOME GOOD NEWS AND EZRA FINDS BAD NEWS.

PLEASE REVIEW! ANY COMMENTS, I AM GRATEFUL!

(On the ghost)

"Did the Jedi holocron tell you anything?" asked Hera.

"I don't know if you count riddles!" he said. He sounded exhausted and frustrated. Hera sat next to him to comfort him.

"What did it say?"

"Find them on the day that the sun turns dark which a circle of light, life becomes frost, frost becomes life. It's nonsense!" Kanan said.

'No it doesn't Kanan! This planet has two suns! When they overlap they turn a darker colour!" Hera said.

"But isn't that affecting everywhere? That's why it's night here?" asked Kanan.

"But it means directly where the sun hits! It says a circle of red. There is always a bit of light in the south of this place!"

"But what…"

"Tell everyone to get ready to leave!" Hera said as she left Kanan. Sabine walked in the room and was about to sit down but Kanan stopped.

"Could you get Zeb and I'll get Ezra." Sabine nodded. Kanan watched her leave. Something was wrong. Her head dropped and her eyes weren't nearly as bright as usual. Kanan ran outside to look for Ezra. He was nowhere in sight.

(Ezra's hiding spot)

He meditated quietly. The sith holocron sat open and in the air in front of him. _Now feel deep in your pain _said the holocron. Ezra remembered that moment when he lost Ashoka. Her screams echoed his ears. His eyes closed tighter. He could see her now in his memories. He saw her push him out before the doors closed. He could see Vader. _He killed her! _Said a voice. Ezra tried to ignore it. _What if it happened again? What if this time it was Sabine! _the voice hissed. The scene changed and he saw Sabine instead of Ashoka.

"NO!" he cried. He couldn't stop Vader. He watched Sabine being tortured by Vader and he just watched. _THERE COMES A DAY WHEN THE SUN TURNS DARK, A PROPOSITION SHALL CAUSE THE RISE OF A NEW EVIL AND A GENERATION OF HEALTH! It screamed. _Ezra cried and cried but couldn't get out of the holocrons grasp.

(Kanan's location)

Kanan looked up. He heard a scream. Sounded like Ezra. Now there was crying. He started running towards the sound. He could see a vibrant red light and a shadow.

"EZRA!" He shouted. He sprinted forward. Ezra was shaking uncontrollable and he was crying as well. Kanan looked passed Ezra and saw the sith holocron.

"Oh no," he whispered. He drew his lightsabre and was about to destroy it but it vanished. He turned back to Ezra who was still. He shook him.

"EZRA! EZRA!" he cried. The kid flickered open his eyes. But as he opened them they were not blue but a yellowy orange shade. They soon returned back to sea blue. He looked at Kanan as he stood up.

"What's wrong?" Ezra said as he lent against the bolder behind him.

"WHAT'S WRONG! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG WHERE DID YOU GET THE SITH HOLOCRON. NO DON'T ANSWER TELL ME WHY YOU WERE USING IT!" Kanan shouted.

"I… I thought it could help me get stronger," Ezra said quietly.

"YOU USED THE DARK SIDE! HAVE I NOT TAUGHT YOU WELL ENOUGH THAT USING IT IS NOT THE RIGHT WAY!" Kanan shouted. He saw a tear come out of Ezra's eye. "Ezra Bridger you have most disappointed me. You are grounded till I say so. You will have earlier training and as soon as you have done that you will do chores for the crew understood?" He said. Ezra nodded. "Go to the ship and stay in your room till we land," Ezra ran to the ship. His face was covered in tears. He had never seen Kanan shout at him that much. He ran into his room and shut the door.

Kanan watched the kid into the ship. He sighed and walked back.

"What's wrong Kanan?" said Zeb and Hera. "We saw Ezra run into his room,"

"He was… He was using the sith holocron," Hera gasped and Zeb widened his eyes. "He had sith eyes for a moment. He is in deep trouble. Don't talk to him. I'm going to my room." He walked off. Hera just drew closer to Zeb for comfort before going to the cockpit and leave.

(Few hours later)

As the ship flew in the air it was being knocked by the harsh winds. It rocked from side to side. Ezra was sitting in the common room. He was being moved across the sofa from the rocking. His tomach felt awful and his head was spinning. He tried to get up. Maybe his room would be more comfortable. Everything had gone blurry. He heard footsteps but kept on walking. Suddenly he felt someone bang into him. He looked up. It was Sabine. Their heads were very close and they were holding each other. Suddenly, everything was clear. He felt so devoted towards her. Their foreheads touched each other's. They both felt a warm sensation. He could hear someone else coming and immediately back away. He went to his room leaving Sabine with her thoughts. She felt happy. Her heart was beating quickly and she sat down.

Ezra struggled to get to his room. He banged his head a few times. Finally, when he got there he saw a red glow in his cabinet. He didn't know whether to open it. He moved closer. The glowing grew brighter. Ezra touched the cabinet and slid it open. In there was his lightsabre but next to it was a sith kyber crystal. His eyes grew wide in astonishment. He carefully pick it up. Abruptly, millions of flashed come in his eyes but they were of him killing innocents. He threw it across the room in shock. He looked up at it. It was still intact. Footsteps. He ran towards it and shoved it in his pocket.

"Ezra? We're here," said Kanan. Ezra walked out of his room and outside with the rest of his family. It was an astonishing sight. The suns were overlapping. They were going a black red colour. It had a golden circle around it. It was a sight to behold.

"What do we do now?" asked Zeb.

"When they fully overlap we fly straight in it," said Hera. The crew looked astounded.

"Go into it! Are you crazy?" said Sabine. Ezra stayed quiet as they argued over it. He stroked the kyber crystal in his pocket. He had a tingling sensation in his fingers.

"Ezra you ok?" asked Sabine. He nodded and went back to the ship. Suddenly, he collapsed. He coughed violently and blood came out of his mouth. He looked at the kyber crystal. It was sinking into his skin. Its power flowed through his veins in his hand. Ezra dropped it and stamped on it with his foot until it was nothing but a million pieces. The redness had gone on his hand. He panted and lent against the wall. He picked up all the pieces and ran outside and scattered them everywhere. The crew ran in and didn't notice him. They flew off towards the sun.

"Hera I hope your right," said Kanan.

"Guys I'm gonna tell you something. I'm going to hyperdrive us through the suns," said Hera. Nobody spoke- they didn't need to.

"AHHH!" Screamed Zeb breaking the silence. He tried turning everything off but it was too late. It was activated. Ezra felt something warm touch his hand. It was Sabine. The blasted through the suns. Everyone had they're eyes shut. Hera slightly opened them.

There were a few tents across an area. They all stared at the camp. There were many people from all over the world.

"Wow!" said Zeb. When Hera landed they all came out. There were many people there to meet them. They all shook their hands. Ezra kept his hands to himself just in case. At the end of the crowd stood Yoda and Obi Wan and other Jedi. They all looked in wonder at the legends. All apart from Ezra who felt something nobody else could.

A dark sensation, a distruption in the force. It felt like…like

VADER

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS TO THE GUEST WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY! IF YOU READ THIS ANY COMMENTS – I AM GRATEFUL. PLEASE DO! Also thanks to the other review and I will try and improve.

"Ezra?... Ezra?... EZRA!" Ezra head Kanan's shout. He stopped thinking about Vader. _Why could they not feel it?_ He turned to face the Jedi.

"Ezra Bridger welcome!" Kenobi said. Ezra just realised how many Jedi were left- not many. About 10 to 15. They all looked weak but held themselves strong. They were wearing clothes that were patchy and some had scars on their faces. There were many tents with other people in them but Ezra could sense they weren't Jedi. He noticed a young boy who looked similar to him. He had blue hair and blue eyes. He was young and looked poor.

"What happened?" asked Zeb.

"How about we go inside and talk?" said Mace. They nodded. Inside the tent was not what was expected. It looked like a tent on the outside but it was building when you went in. It was under a spell. There were relics everywhere. Old and crumbling but made the place special. The ceilings were made with intricate decorations. There were waving patterns carved into the wall. At the end of the hall was a painting. It was off an old man with two younger people. One was a girl with fair blonde hair and the other had red flaming eyes. They were all astounded. Ezra and Sabine bumped their backs into each other. Sabine went red with embarrassment. She hurried away quickly.

They were led to a room. It had many chairs around.

"Jedi council room this is," said Yoda. They all sat down.

"What happened?" said Kanan.

"When Order 66 was released and all the Jedi were being hunted down we realised we needed a hiding place. We gathered on this planet where I sent coordinates. I was told to come here by an old man whom he called himself the father. We were met here by him and two others called the son and the daughter. They had made this place for us and some people we managed to smuggle away. They told us that they had made a Jedi who was still child. They said the child was made from their connection. When Anakin… "Obi Wan paused.

"When Darth Vader… _killed_ Anakin a disruption was caused. His fate was cut and its power went into another child. They said we would meet him or her if we waited here. Unfortunately, we've had nothing." They all dropped a little and were silent.

"How do you know who this person is?" asked Hera. She seemed unsure about what they were telling them.

"They are tied to Anakin," said Mace.

"I'm so confused! You said that Anakin had his fate cut?" said Sabine. She was like a child listening to a story, it enchanted her.

"We don't know much. They can feel An… Dark Vader's presence as they are bonded together," Ezra suddenly chocked on the water he was having. It spluttered all over him.

"Excuse me," he said and stumbled out. His heart was racing and mind thumping. He ran over to a room. He coughed his lungs out. His throat was red and soar. The words Mace said sent chills down his back. He found a mirror to see how big the water marks were. He looked down at his shirt then looked at the mirror and screamed.

"AHHH!" Instead of Ezra was Vader. He spun round and ignited his sabre. Nothing was there. He looked back at the mirror. He saw himself and was relieved. He slowly lay against the wall. Mace's words ran through his head. He could still sense Vader. It was like a frozen dagger in his heart that kept on digging in. Was what they said true? Is he this child? Ezra immediately cast the thought out of his head.

"Impossible," he muttered but somewhere inside him knew that he was tied to Vader. He walked back into the meeting room. Nobody noticed. There were many people talking at the same time and tension was rising.

"So what are we doing now?" asked Zeb.

"Wait we will," said Yoda. Sabine was furious. Everyone thought she was going to explode but Ezra was just looking at her with affection.

"WE JUST WAIT? WE CAME HERE LOOKING FOR HELP, LOOKING FOR A SIGN THAT WE COULD BEAT THEM AND YOU JUST WANNA WAIT? ARE YOU…" Sabine looked around the room. Everyone was looking at her with open eyes. She uncrossed her arms and tried to look civilised. Her cheeks felt hot and she was burning up. Something caught her eye. It was Ezra. He looked at her respectfully and nodded at her. Suddenly, she felt herself.

"What I was saying is that we need to strike now. If we stay here then we can't help people out there." She sat back down.

"Wise words Sabine. Right she is. We cannot waste away here," said Yoda. Everyone nodded. She smiled as she had managed to convince everyone. Ezra felt proud of Sabine.

"We have a spy in the empire. We can see what they are doing," said one of the council, Bail Organa. "Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Sabine and Ezra you all have a place in this council. We all owe you." They nodded.

(STARKILLER BASE)

"I will see the Emperor shortly so don't make a SINGLE mistake," hissed Thrawn to another commanding officer. Thrawn was a well-respected General, he made other Generals look like kids compared to him. He had flaming red eyes which made every soldier shiver if they dared to look him in the eye. He walked briskly but with pride. Two storm troopers walked behind him and soon entered the lift. It stopped and the doors opened but only Thrawn stepped out. It was a massive room with a high ceiling. The wall was mostly glass so you could see into space. Guards were placed around the outside wearing blood red clothes. The emperors chair was faced away. Vader stood next to him.

"Report," said Vader.

"There have been no sightings of the rebels or of the ghost ship or of the boy. However, we have barely any planets left that have to be searched for their base so we are getting close."

Vader nodded. Thrawn still hadn't heard from the emperor but didn't ask.

"Did the spy give you any detail?" asked Vader.

"No," Vader grunted. His mask and skills even more Thrawn feel small. His breathing made the whole room filled with anticipation.

"What about the prisoner transfer?" he said.

"We have the prisoners who could have known the boy transported to here soon for interrogation," Thrawn said. Vader nodded.

"You can leave," he said, The coldness in his voice ringed in Thrawns head.

"Ezra Bridger can't be far Lord Vader." He said as he left. Vader's turned to face the direction the emperor was.

"You feel the connection Lord Vader," said the emperor.

"Yes master. It is getting stronger just like he is," Vader said.

"What did the holocron show you?"

"I saw Bridger and he saw me. The holocron told me he could be the empire's greatest enemy or greatest ally," Vader said.

"Turn him, bring him to me my apprentice," snarled the emperor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review this story!**

"How do you know where it's coming from?" asked Zeb.

"We don't but the spy said we know the destination," said Hera. "Starkiller Base," Ezra heard this immediately. He tensed up and felt sick. He knew that's where **Vader** was. He hoped he wasn't on this mission.

"On the mission is myself, Hera, Sabine, Kanan and Ezra," Ezra gulped as Obi Wan said this.

"I, Zeb, Yoda and Mace will be stationed here to support you," said Organa. Everyone talked endlessly but Ezra was panicking dramatically. His lungs felt tight and started to burn. He hadn't realised everyone had left apart from Sabine who noticed Ezra wasn't well.

"Ezra? You ok?" she asked.

"Yep… fine,"

"Ezra I…I… feel…" stuttered Sabine.

"Do you want to be together on the mission,"

"YES!" She squealed. "I mean yes please," Ezra nodded and they both went out together.

(HOUR LATER)

"Right everyone knows what to do," said Organa. They all said yes through their coms. Hera pressed the card into a machine.

"You sure this will work?" said Ezra. A voice suddenly came through the speaker.

"Yes we have a code 56743," Everyone waited in anticipation. Hera waited for a response.

"Proceed Captain," the voice said. Everyone smiled a little. Hera pulled out the Card which a storm trooper captain once had. They landed quickly and began getting weapons ready. Sabine was next to Ezra holding his hand. Sabine was confident but Ezra felt awful. He felt the tie between him and Vader grow stronger.

"Go!" Hera said. They walked out normally and separated to not cause attention. They had to find the password and prisoner crate.

"Ezra I think it's this way to the base." Ezra followed Sabine but then suddenly collapsed against the wall. The tie was so strong now.

"Ezra what's wrong?" Sabine said.

"mm… fine," Ezra said.

"Ezra is down," said Sabine in the coms.

"Ezra go to the ship immediately. Sabine you carry on," Hera said. Sabine helped Ezra up.

"Hera that's crazy!"

"I'm fine!" said Ezra in his com. "Sabine please carry on."

"But what if you get hurt?" Sabine said worriedly.

"I'll be fine," said Ezra.

"No! That's not good enough! I can't just…" Sabine suddenly stopped. Ezra had touched her hand. She thought she would have felt embarrassed but she only felt calm. He took both of her hands and placed them to his chest.

"I promise I'll be fine," he said soothingly. Sabine nodded. Ezra let go. Her heart started fluttering but then at the same time she believed he was going to be ok. She walked away from Ezra and didn't look back. Ezra felt giddy. He could feel the bond between him and Vader get stronger which could only mean one thing. Vader was near. He had no idea where to go. He had to hide. Ezra saw a vent and pushed it open with the force and jumped through. He could hear Vader's breathing and the clamour of storm troopers. He closed the vent immediately. He could hear Vader's voice now. He wanted to gasp because of how strong the bond was it was now hurting. He held his breathe so nobody could hear.

"He's here. I feel it. Double the amount of storm troopers. His friends must be here as well," Ezra heard the run of the troopers but could still hear Vader but slowly his breathing went quieter. He could still feel the bond just as much but he had to move. He slowly moved back towards where he could get out. He couldn't see anyone so slid it open and jumped down. He coughed a bit and then turned around and just in time to see a fist collide right in his face. He was thrown all the way across the corridor. He looked up. Vader was walking towards him. He tried to get up but everything hurt. His nose was bleeding as well as his head. Blood was all over the floor. As Vader walked closer to Ezra the bond grew stronger and stronger. Ezra groaned. Vader was about to deliver a blow that would easily knock Ezra out but something else happened. Ezra held up his hand. As they touched a massive wave of golden energy erupted out from where they touched. They were both thrown away from each other and were unconscious.

(Near the prisoner crate)

"They must know we are here. Look how many guards there are," said Hera. Kanan just ignored her. "You thinking about Ezra?" asked Hera.

"Of course I am. I can't believe he used the holocron and…" He stopped. A bright golden flash came their way.

"What hell was that?" said Obi Wan. They shrugged. "This is the room where they keep the prisoners. Sabine is it open?" Obi Wan said.

"Just opening now," said Sabine over the com. The door opened and they really wished it didn't. There were many storm troopers around the prisoners. They all turned the face the three of them.

"Oh guys my bad I forgot to say there were guards in there… Ha…oops," said Sabine over the com. Suddenly, they fired at them. Kanan and Obi Wan activated their lightsabres and blocked the bullets. Hera ran for cover and blasted the storm troopers. There were lights flashing everwhere, bullets flying and lightsabres crashing. Kanan ran forward to strike some of the troopers. Soon all the troopers were dead. They ran over to the crate. Hera blasted the lock open. Inside were just civilians.

"What is going on? I thought it was going to be like Generals and important people. These are just civilians!" said Kanan.

"Kanan!" said Hera. She told him to be quiet.

"Who are you?" said one of the civilians.

"We are here to rescue you," said Obi Wan. They helped them all out but then saw someone familiar at the back.

"Kallus? I thought you were dead!" said Kanan.

"Oh thanks," Kallus said.

"Why…" Kanan was cut short.

"GUYS YOU NEED TO GET OUT THERE NOW! VADER AND THE EMPEROR IS THERE! GET OUT NOW!" Shouted Zeb.

"Oh my…" said Obi Wan.

"Sabine we're leaving NOW!" said Hera. They all ran out with the civilians.

(EZRA'S LOCATION)

Everything was blurry. Ezra started to move. There was blood around him, his own blood. He could see Vader moving as well.

"Ezra you ready to leave?" said Kanan through the coms. Ezra couldn't reach the com. He couldn't move much. Everything hurt. Half of his face was covered in blood. He tried to get up. He had to be quick. Vader was also getting up and quicker than Ezra. Half of his mask revealed his face (**His face isn't burnt, that's how it is in Star Wars rebels). **Vader had now fully got up and Ezra was still on his knees. He picked up the com and tried to get up. He couldn't. His friends won't be able to leave.

"Guys I will follow behind you," said Ezra weakly in his com. He could barely make out there arguments. He tried crawling on the floor. He was making very slow process. Vader's mask was broken. His red eyes showed and his face. He slowly took of the mask and as he dropped it on the floor there was a loud crash. Ezra turned his head and saw Vader walking towards him. He crawled across the floor quickly. He panted and panted. Aburptly, he couldn't move. Vader was using the force to pull him back. Ezra tried to keep moving forward but it was hopeless. He looked back and saw Vaders face. His hair was a long wave of brown, fair skin but soulless eyes only filled with hatred. Ezra saw he was right above the vent and use the force to make it come crashing down on him. Vader let go of his grip. Ezra was free. He needed to get up. He cried as he did. Every muscle was hurting. He started walking away. He couldn't see Vader behind him. The ghost ship hadn't left yet. Kanan saw Ezra. He was covered in blood.

"Hera get this ship going! Sabine help Ezra!" shouted Kanan as he ran back inside. Sabine came out and saw Ezra. She froze.

"EZRA!" She shouted. She ran towards him. And put his arms around her. "What happened?"

"I'm okay," he said feebly. Ezra could feel Vader behind him. He looked behind. He had his lightsabre ignited. Sabine immediately started shooting him but he deflected every single shot without an effort. They were going too slow and were not going to make it. Ezra knew what he had to do.

"Sabine leave me," he said.

"NO EZRA!" She cried. He put his hand against her face.

"I'm sorry," He used the force and pushed Sabine in the ship and closed the door. He could hear her banging against the door. He cried in agony as he pushed the ghost far away from the base so that it can't come back. He saw Kanan's face against the window. He looked horrified, Ezra could see Kanan screaming. Then he could barely see them. He collapsed on his knees from exhaustion.

"That was very brave," said Vader. His voice was even more cold than with the mask. Ezra turned round. Vader was almost next to him. Ezra drew his sabre. Vader just laughed as Ezra tried to stand up.

"You are nothing! You cannot protect your friends," he said. That clicked Ezra.

"I hate you!" Ezra shouted and managed to stand up and run at him. The duel begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Please review!

SUMMARY: VADER TAKES EZRA CAPTIVE. EZRA SEES THE EMPEROR.

Ezra and Darth Vader locked eyes. Who was going to attack first? Ezra shuffled his feet from time to time. He hated Vader so much! Finally, Ezra screamed while running forward to meet Vader. Their lightsabres crashed against each others and sparks flew across the room. Vader was much stronger than Ezra and better at a lightsabre but Ezra was quick and a strong force user.

"Use your anger," said Vader as Ezra ran at him again. Ezra was getting stronger quickly, his hatred for Vader made him more powerful.

"I hate you!: he screamed again and pushed Vader back a little. "YOU TOOK AWAY MY FRIENDS!" He shouted pushing Vader a little more. "YOU TOOK AWAY MY FAMILY!" He shouted and pushed Vader back. "YOU… KILLLED ASHOKA!" He screamed and lightning suddenly shot out of his hands towards Vader knocking him across the floor. He quickly got up but Ezra was not worried about that.

(GHOST SHIP)

"Hera turn it around!" shouted Kanan.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can!" cried Sabine.

"Guys incoming star destroyers are coming through,' said Obi Wan. Suddenly, from the side of their eyes they could see three star destroyers above the base.

"We need to go!" Hera shouted. Sabine grabbed her arm.

"NO WE HAVE TO GET EZRA!" She shouted.

"Sabine we will all die if we go back. Do you think Ezra will want that?" said Hera. Sabine realised what she was saying and let go of her. Hera clambered in the chair and immediately got ready to jump to hyperspace. Sabine ran to the back of the ship to see Starkiller base. Kanan was there too.

"Will he die there?" asked Sabine. Kanan just squeezed her hand as they watched the base disappear. A tear fell from Kanan's eye.

(Starkiller base)

Ezra was petrified. He was petrified of himself.

"The dark side gives you strength," said Vader. "Look at yourself. Look in the reflection," said Vader. He pointed towards the glass. Ezra didn't move.

"I SAID LOOK AT YOURSELF," Shouted Vader. Ezra was thrown right in front of the glass. He saw his reflection. He could just make out the colour of his eyes. A yellow, orange colour. Ezra collapsed on the floor crying. He was becoming a sith. Vader was now right beside him. He saw his chance. He was about to active his lightsabre but Vader was too quick. He used the force to push Ezra right through the glass. Immediately, Ezra was unconscious and lay on the floor with many bits of glass in his face. He was bleeding extensively. Vader slowly went towards him. He was worried about touching him if that release of energy what occur. But nothing stirred as he picked up Ezra and carried him to the prisoner cells.

(Back to the Jedi's location. Planets code name is Fulcrum)

Everyone sat in silence. Everyone felt distraught at what they had done. Kanan felt the guiltiest. He had shouted at Ezra and hadn't talked about it and now he was gone. Sabine never felt so empty. She hadn't saved Ezra. He was everything to her and they were finally getting somewhere but now it was all gone. The ship flew through the suns and they could see the camp. Everyone crowded round and looked very solemn. They must have heard the news. Yoda walked up to them but just bowed his head slightly. Soon everyone was doing that. They had lost a friend and a family member. They walked silently back into the Jedi Council room but Sabine didn't. She found her dark sabre and took it out. She walked away from the camp and towards the rocks and trees. She looked at her sabre. Then she started hitting everything with it in rage. She screamed in pain as she cut nature in half. Then when there was nothing around her she collapsed on the floor and cried her heart out.

(Star killer Base)

Ezra lay on a med bed. There were robots around him gently taking out the shards of glass. They were almost done. There were many scars on his face as well as blood. He was coated in it. Ezra's eyes slowly flickered open. He was confused at first.

"Kanan? Sabine?" he murmured. He tried to get up but couldn't. He was chained to the bed. His head was agony as well as his body. He saw one of the droids and immediately recognised it as the empire. He started waking up now. His vision grew clearer and his strength had almost returned. The droids was panicking and one drew a sedative.

"No don't you dare," said Ezra as he came closer. Ezra used the force and all three droids crashed into the walls and were out. He tried to get out of the chains but he wasn't that strong yet but he had an idea.

"AHHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Immediately, the door opened and a guard walked up.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"You will unchain me," Ezra said. He focused the storm troopers mind. He repeated the phrase twice until the storm trooper released him.

"Give me your weapon," Ezra said. The trooper gave Ezra his weapon before Ezra ran out. He held the gun tightly and moved cautiously. He felt the tie between him and Vader grow stronger as he moved forward. He followed the bond. He soon came to a lift and blasted the door open.

"Hey you stop!" said a storm trooper behind him. There were 5 troopers. Ezra held up his hands.

"Ok let's just take this easy," Ezra said calmly. They were all holding their guns up to him. Ezra suddenly drew the gun and started firing at them. For defence he moved to the edge of the lift but they were still moving towards him quickly. He had knocked about three out. There were fires everywhere. The walls were crisp and dilapidated. Ezra was trying his best to knock them off. He finally hit another one. Then, he had a good position to shoot the last one and he moved the trigger but nothing happened. He gasped. He looked at the gun then the trooper.

"Ha ha!" said the trooper. He stopped firing at Ezra and walked towards him. Ezra was frantically trying to close the lift door but the button was damaged. He grunted as he kept pushing it while the storm trooper drew closer and closer. Then the door started to close.

"NO!" Said the storm trooper. The doors were almost closed but the trooper fired at Ezra and hit him in the shoulder. Ezra cried in pain and lent against the wall. He had lost so much blood and now he had made it even worse. The doors opened behind him. Now he wished he had died in the lift. In the hall was the emperor and Darth Vader.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

PLEASE REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS THE HARDER I WORK!

(Fulcrum Planet)

Sabine lay around the mess she made. Her heart was racing and she was exhausted. She hadn't slept the whole night but it didn't bother her. Her heart had melted for Ezra and now it was frozen. She let Ezra be killed it was all her fault. She had to do something. Maybe he was still alive. She had to hope for that. She grabbed the dark saber and ran off to one of the ships. She was getting Ezra back on her own.

(Star killer base)

"Welcome Ezra Bridger," said the Emperor. Chills went down Ezra as he spoke. It was full of darkness. Ezra had no weapon on him and was badly wounded.

"Come forward," said the Emperor. Ezra didn't move. He just stared at the emperor trying to be brave.

"I said COME FORWARD!" He hissed. Ezra had no intention of moving but the emperor made him by using the force. Ezra slid across the floor. He clenched his teeth in pain.

"So you're Ezra Bridger. Ha ha. I expected someone stronger. You're just a boy who can't save his family," That last bit made Ezra bite his tongue. He was reminded of that ever since Ashoka died and Kanan was blinded.

"You Ezra are weak. You couldn't save your friend, Ashoka, could you?" Ezra was really trying it hard to hold back tears now. His hatred inside him grew more and more. Both Vader and the emperor could feel it now.

"You couldn't save your master,"

"Stop!" cried Ezra. The emperor got up.

"You couldn't save your family," he continued.

"Stop!" Ezra pleaded. Tears ran down his face.

"Sabine will never love you as you are weak!" he said.

"STOP!" Ezra shouted but this time his words were full of hatred. Ezra threw his hands in front of him and shot out lightning towards the emperor. The emperor did the same. They clashed together. Ezra was strong but the emperor was stronger. He couldn't hold it much longer.

"Use your hate," said Vader. Ezra focused on the force and was suddenly gaining ground. He was winning but then he saw Sabine in his mind. She wouldn't want this. This isn't right. Quickly, he wasn't focused and he crashed into the wall opposite. The emperor smiled.

'You know what to do," he said to Vader. Ezra was taken back to his cell where Vader would start to break him.

(Fulcrum Planet.)

Sabine saw one of the ships. There weren't many people around. She ran behind the ship and began climbing in.

"Sabine?" said Kanan. She turned around. He wasn't far away. Immediately, she rushed in the ship and began turning on the ship. It hovered above the ground and soon she was a few metres in the air but something stopped her from getting higher. Behind her Kanan was using the force and holding the ship back.

"Sabine don't do this!" he shouted. She could hear him.

"You will die if you go on this suicide mission!" he shouted. "Do you think Ezra would have wanted that?" he cried. Sabine heard this. She was crying in the ship. "He loved you Sabine. He died so you could live. Don't make his actions be in vain!" he pleaded. Sabine knew he was right and landed the ship. She climbed out and embraced Kanan in a hug. She cried and cried on him. She knew he was gone.

(Starkiller base. One week later)

Ezra lay in his cell. He was chained to the wall. His body was covered in bruises and scars from Vader. Vader had been trying to erase the memory of Ezra Bridger. Soon Ezra had no idea how he got here. All he could remember was Sabine. He tried to picture her every day. Two guards came in and took Ezra out. He was too weak too stand so they dragged him behind. He was taken to Vader's ship. Ezra wasn't even tied up. He just lay on the floor. He couldn't get up. He saw the ship move and fly out of Starkiller base.

The doors opened. Ezra had been sleeping the whole journey. Vader was outside. Ezra could barely see him. Suddenly, he was lifted up the force and dropped right before Vader. Vader was carrying a cane in his hand. Behind him was a robot called PROXY. Vader suddenly hit Ezra on the back. Ezra cried in pain.

"What are you going to do Ezra?" he said as he kept hitting him. Ezra's anger grew in him.

"Use your anger," he shouted. Ezra was bleeding all over the place. He had had enough. He grabbed Vader's lightsabre cut the cane in half and pointed the sabre a few centimetres away from Vader's head.

"Kill me," he said. Ezra trembled a little. He hated this man and wanted to kill him so badly but something was stopping him. Sabine. Her voice kept the light inside of him. He drew the lightsabre away from Vader. "You are weak," he said. Vader opened Ezra's hand and placed something inside of it. It was the exact same red kyber crystal he smashed. Slowly, the power ran into his veins. You could see it through his skin but it was slow. Suddenly, an illusion of Sabine stood in front of him.

"Kill her!" said Vader. Ezra gasped. He would never. The crystal wouldn't come of his hand. Vaders lightsabre was in his other hand.

"You were not part of my family," the illusion said. Ezra was shocked. He knew it was fake but in his heart it felt real.

"You were nothing to me!" she said. Ezra whimpered.

"Did you really think I liked you?" The more she spoke the quicker the energy of the crystal entered into Ezra.

"You are nothing!" she shouted.

"You are nobody!" Tears escaped Ezra's eyes.

"I hate you!" she screamed. Ezra's heart was broken into a million pieces.

"I never loved you! You are nothing to me!" Ezra was not sad now but furious. He had given her everything.

"AHH!" He ran at her. He plunged the lightsabre in her. She gasped. Ezra felt no pain but joy as he watched her fall. The kyber crystal had completely entered his body. Vader smiled behind him. Ezra had forgotten his family and now remembered the dark side. His eyes were a vicious yellowy orange with a red circle around it. He had a long way to go but it was good progress. He watched as the illusion faded and smiled.

"Well done my apprentice, Starkiller" Vader said behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Please review! Thanks to those who have.

(5 years later. Fulcrum planet.)

Silent. Quiet. Sad. These are the words of many people. The rebellion has grown and now this was their base. The Jedi were getting stronger again and there were many new recruits in the last five years but something is missing. Ezra. Nothing has been the same since he died. Most of the Jedi moved on but all of the ghost crews heart died with him. Hera trained the new recruits harshly. They respected her greatly but was feared. She was very strict. Zeb felt lonely. Ezra was like his younger brother and they would have a lot of fun times together. Kanan was distraught. He didn't speak much and kept to himself the whole time. You could rarely see him. He started drinking again. Sabine was the worst off. She dyed everything black. Her armor was black with hints of red but the only thing she kept the same was her hair because Ezra had liked it. She didn't stay with ghost crew but built a tent far away from the main area. They were all broken.

Sabine was packing up for a mission. She kept having dreams of this place and something was telling her to go there. She hadn't told anyone. She walked out and onto the ship and flew off. This time nobody stopped her. There was a voice inside her that told her she could find Ezra if she found this place.

(Starkiller's location)

The town was red. Red from blood, red from fire. Starkiller stood in the middle of it. Surrounding him were dead children. They were potential Jedi's. Starkiller could feel something inside of him. Vader was coming. Ezra would have felt pain if Vader drew close but Starkiller embraced it.

"Well done my apprentice," Vader said.

"It was your training master," Starkiller replied as he bowed before Vader. They walked back to Starkiller's ship and back to base. Starkiller was covered in scars. He had a massive long one across his face. From above his eye to the bottom of his face. He was easily 5 to 6 foot tall. He was still young but very strong. He had piercing red eyes just like Vader. Vader knew Starkiller was loyal to the empire but it was not what he wanted. He wanted to overthrow the emperor with Starkiller but he was too loyal to the emperor to ever kill him. So he lied. He said he would rule beside him and the emperor.

"When am I ready to rule beside you Master?" said Starkiller.

"When I say," said Vader coldly. When they arrived Vader went to the emperor.

"Welcome Lord Vader," said The emperor. Vader knelt before him. "I sense something in you," he said. "Conflict," he said scathingly.

"Master I assure you I am loyal to you," Vader said calmly. He could feel the emperor's wariness of him. He walked out and went to his apprentice. He had to make sure Starkiller was ready. The emperor was focusing on him now. He needed a distraction.

(Sabine's location)

She wandered far from the ship. The voices grew louder and louder. She was thirsty and tired. Finally, she saw something in the distance but it looked like a massive rock. She couldn't bare it. She placed her hand on the rock for support but suddenly jumped back. The rock started to turn. She watched in wonder. It revealed a passage way. All of this sounded like what Kanan described at the Jedi temple. She walked in. The door slammed behind her making her jump. Inside, there was many paths outlined in a white glow. At the end of each path she saw a mirror. She heard a hooting noise above her. An owl flew above her and landed on one of the mirrors. She looked into it. Something appeared on the mirror. She saw Ashoka and Vader battle each other. Then the building started to collapse. She saw Ashoka fall. She couldn't see another person's death. She was about to smash it but her hand went through the mirror and she pulled Ashoka out. She was aghast. Ashoka looked around and turned to face Sabine.

"Sabine?" she said.

"Ashoka?" Sabine asked. "Are you real?"

"I hope so," said Ashoka. She laughed. Sabine laughed to. They embraced each other warmly. "How did you get in the temple?"

"These voices told me that I could find Ezra if I found this place. Maybe I was meant to find you!" Sabine said. "But I'm no Jedi so how did I get in here?"

"The ways of the force can never be fully understood. Hang on what do you mean find Ezra?" she asked. Sabine sighed and began telling her the story.

(Starkiller base)

"You need to create something that the rebels need." Vader said,

"So we are helping the Jedi's?" Starkiller said. "Master are you…"

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" Shouted Vader. He didn't want Ezra to ask questions. Starkiller was startled.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Find something powerful that the rebels will want. Gain trust."

Vader suddenly felt something inside of him. He felt something familiar. He lent against the wall. He could feel it.

"Ashoka," he muttered.

"Master?" said Starkiller.

"Kill Ashoka Tano then get on with the mission," Vader said. Starkiller nodded.

(Fulcrum planet)

"Ashoka!" shouted Obi Wan. They both ran towards each other and hugged.

"It's so nice to see you," said Ashoka. "I…"

"Obi Wan!" shouted Organa from the other side of the room. "There is a urgent mission!"

"The empire is taking out all the people in this village and killing them!" said Mace.

"Why?" said Hera. Mace shrugged.

"We need to get there quickly! Obi Wan, Zeb, Kanan, Hera and Ashoka will go there pronto. Oh also take Rex" he said. They quickly ran out and Hera started the ship. Before long they were in space.

"I don't understand why they would be doing this?" Rex said.

"They are blood thirty though," Zeb said. Rex nodded. The rest of the journey was silent until Ashoka spoke up.

"Obi Wan, Kanan can you feel that?" she said.

"It's something that I haven't felt in a while since I saw Vader," Obi Wan said. Kanan just nodded and said nothing. He did feel this darkness in the force but at the same time it felt familiar. They could see all the villagers being chased down by storm troopers. They were rounding them up in the stadium. Hera landed the ship not far off. They all ran out of the ship apart. The Jedi's lightsaber's were out. They ran to the stadium with caution. As they entered the storm troopers immediately started to fire. But they weren't good at all. They were slow and were inaccurate. They killed them off quickly. Kanan grew suspicious of the storm troopers. Hera ran back to the ship and landed in the stadium where they took all the people on. It was a small village thank goodness. Any more people and there would be no space to move. Kanan took off one of the storm troopers helmets and realized they weren't storm troopers at all. He swore under his breath. Obi Wan saw behind him.

"Who would do something like that?" he said. The three Jedi's suddenly felt a cold sensation in the force. They shivered. Immediately, they were on guard. A figure landed in front of them. The figure activated a red lightsaber.

"A sith!" said Ashoka. Zeb saw this and immediately started firing at the person who easily dodged every single bullet.

"Hera get this ship ready to take off!" he shouted. Hera ran inside. Kanan ran at the sith but he was fast and knocked Kanan easily to the ground. Obi Wan and Ashoka ran in together. They put up quite a fight. Ashoka was also fast but still not as fast as the new sith. He easily dodged all their attacks and they couldn't defend his so easily. Ashoka took something out of her pocket. It was a pen.

"Ashoka what are you doing?" Kanan said as the sith grew closer.

"Cover me!" she said. Obi Wan and Kanan nodded. They both used the force to push the sith back. He landed into the wall. Ashoka pressed the pen top and it sprang into a massive gun. The sith had his head down so they couldn't see his face.

"Move out the way!" she shouted. This was a powerful weapon that could destroy a building. The sith looked up. They all gasped. It was Ezra. He looked so different. He was taller and built stronger then when they last saw him. His eyes were the worst part. Ashoka was so shocked that she accidently, pressed the fire button.

"NO!" Kanan screamed but it was too late. Or so they thought. Ezra held out his right hand and used the force to hold the fire between him. It was a flaming blue color. They were all shocker.

"Quick get on the ship!" said Obi Wan. He had to stun Kanan to get him to move. Zeb carried him on. Ashoka ran on the ship but was suddenly pulled back. Using the other hand he forced her in the air.

"NO!" Shouted Obi Wan. The ship door closed and Ezra pushed them high up so they could see what happens to those who defied the emperor. Kanan suddenly woke up. He looked where everyone else was looking. He could see Ashoka and Ezra. Ezra used the force to lift himself up as well as the bullet so he was now eye level with Ashoka.

"Ezra don't do this!" He had no idea why he was calling her this. He looked at the ship and everyone watching. He pushed the fire towards her and let it go to her. A massive eruption appeared in the sky. Soon, it was gone even Ezra. Kanan remained silent and just stared at where Ashoka was.


	8. Chapter 8

PLEASE REVIEW!

Everyone was silent on the journey home. Kanan was still feeling tired from the stun. Hera and Obi Wan drove the ship in silence. Zeb and Rex were helping the injured villagers who were traumatized. The ship landed. The rest of the Jedi council and Sabine were waiting for them. The villagers walked out of the ship first then the crew.

Everyone smiled and welcomed them apart from Yoda who had sensed something dark in the force and his friends. The crew walked out dismally. Their heads hung and shoulders dropped. They all soon noticed that Ashoka wasn't there.

"Where is Ashoka?" asked Sabine. They didn't reply but they all knew. Sabine chocked on her horror. Tears sped down her face. Rain started pattering down. Sabine was quiet, drowned in her thoughts. But she soon swept away her sadness.

"Where is the sith? I am going to kill them!" she shouted in hatred. Kanan looked her in the eye. She ran to her ship.

"NO SABINE!" Shouted Obi Wan but this time she was too quick to force back.

"Quick on the ship!" said Hera. Sabine flew through space. She sat in the ship soaking wet in rain and hatred. She went to the one place the voices always beckoned her to. She landed and ran near to the Jedi Temple. She placed her hand on the stone.

"You killed Ashoka! Come and face me Sith. I challenge you!" she screamed. The others landed the ship and heard her screams.

"Quick help her!" shouted Zeb.

"We can't she has challenged him. We cannot help her," said Obi Wan. A figure emerged from the shadows. Everyone shivered. It seemed a lot colder. A tall figure stood away from them. Sabine showed no fear and activated her dark saber. The sith ignited his red lightsaber.

"YOU KILLED ASHOKA! AND NOW I'M GOING TO AVENGE HER," Sabine shouted. She ran at the sith. Starkiller dodged it easily like childsplay. He tripped her over. She stumbled to the ground at grunted in anger.

"Sabine stop! You don't…" shouted Kanan.

"SHUT UP!" She replied. She ran at him again. This time they locked lightsabers. Sabine tried to attack him but he just defended it and pushed her back. Sabine flew across the floor. Blood came out of her nose and mouth.

"Sabine stop! The sith isn't who you think it is!" shouted Hera. Sabine went ino another attack. Ezra moved with such skill that It was impossible.

"Sabine isn't gonna make it," Hera murmured.

"She has to finish it," said Obi Wan,

"Stuff your rules. She's family and she doesn't get left behind. We're leaving and taking her with us." Sabine was now covered in wounds and Starkiller hadn't even been scratched yet.

Sabine crashed right in front of them. Hera picked her up.

"We're leaving now and that's an order!" she said. Sabine knew she wasn't going to make it.

"I have to avenge Ashoka though,"

"The sith isn't who you think he is,"

'He?... You know who it is!" said Sabine. Hera didn't answer. She ran to the ship to start it. Everyone followed but Sabine stopped. They saw her and beckoned her to come.

"You are weak," said a scathing voice behind her. She knew that voice anywhere. She turned round. He was walking slowly towards her. Her breath grew sharper.

"SABINE!" Shouted Kanan. Starkiller was now right in front of her. She could see who It was.

"Ezra?' she murmured. She looked deep into his eyes. They were a fiery red and he had dark black hair. Scars lined his face. "I thought I lost you," Kanan saw starkiller about to kill her but he couldn't see another death.

"Sabine NO!" Kanan used all the force he had and pushed Starkiller back. He quickly got up. Kanan dragged Sabine on. Starkiller didn't stop them. Not when he didn't want.

(Fulcrum Planet)

Sabine walked out of the ship. It was still raining. Lightning lit the skies. Sabine walked towards the forest.

"Sabine stop!" said Hera. "Let's talk about this!"

"Talk about what Hera? What I just saw? I saw Ezra. I found him just like the voices said."

"What?" said Kanan.

"These voices told me Ashoka would lead me to him! I led her to her death. She had to die for us to find Ezra. I killed her!"

"Sabine you didn't…" started Obi Wan.

"No I did. And now Ezra is a bloody sith. He didn't even remember me. I could feel his hatred. Do you know the way he looked at me? He wanted to kill me!" cried Sabine. She fell on the floor and cried and cried in the rain. She banged her fist against the hard floor until they bleed. Her heart was broken. Hera walked up to her.

"Give her some space," she mouthed to the others. They moved back. Most of the left apart from Kanan.

"Sabine I know you loved Ezra but he is still there I promise. Look we will find him and bring him back to us," Sabine sniffled and nodded. "You are a strong girl and you won't stop fighting to bring back the good in this world. Don't ever change that. Ezra wouldn't have wanted you to be sad?" Sabine shook her head. Hera helped her up. Sabine's eyes were blood shot and she was really wounded. Hera took her to the first aid. Sabine remained silent.

(STARKILLER BASE)

"Well done my apprentice," said Vader.

"Thank you Master. About what you asked me to do after terminating Tano is not what i think we should do..."

Vader knew his suspicion grew but what Ezra said next surprised him.

"If you want to destroy the emperor," Starkiller said. "I believe I must join these rebels. Gain trust as you said but that's not enough to distract him,"

"True. You must show your true power. Make them a whole fleet if you must. Then you can have what you deserve and I can have what I deserve. Take out anyone in your path," Vader said. Starkiller nodded. He knew exactly what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE!

Sabine lay on her bed gazing into space. She could never sleep. Not when she knew she had tried to kill Ezra and what he had become. It was hopeless to sleep. She threw a ball up onto the ceiling and then caught it.

"This is all my fault! If I had helped Ezra more he might not have become a sith! If I didn't save Ashoka she wouldn't have been killed in the most brutal way possible. All because of me." She said to herself. But she had had enough of being sorry for herself. She was going to find Ezra. Quickly, she jumped off her bed and called a meeting. After a while everyone was there.

"Miss Wren for meeting you called," said Yoda.

"I believe that we have to find Ezra again…" she said. Immediately, murmurs arose. Kanan nodded at Sabine.

"But I told you that Vader wanted Ezra for a long time. Do you really want to find out what Vade has done to him?" Fulcrum asked. More voices grew louder.

"If there is hope we have to help him. Master Yoda can we turn back Ezra again?" Sabine asked. Everyone was quiet and watching Yoda. He thought for a moment.

"When there is hope there is a chance. Help Ezra we must," Yoda said. Sabine smiled a bit. She hadn't felt like this for many years.

"How are we going to find him?" said Organa.

"We have to wait. He's a sith he will soon come out," Mace said. Sabine clenched her fist but soon relaxed.

(LOTHAL)

Starkiller waited patiently on his ship. The doors opened and Thrawn stepped out. When Thrawn first found out that Ezra was the new sith he was suspicious of him. But now he realized he was a great asset.

"Is everything in place?" Starkiller said. Thrawn nodded. "Don't fail me," he added. Starkiller exited his ship and stood on a roof of a house. He could see many ships follow him after that. He saw people getting everything ready for a lovely execution. Soon the prisoners arrived. There were about a thousand of them. They stood at the edge of the city in the fields. A massive gun about the height of the tallest building and the width of a star destroyer was about a mile away from them. They were all the prisoners of the empire or so they said. In reality, there were useless civilians. Everything was set. All Starkiller need an audience. It wasn't that nearly of all Lothal were watching. Thrawn stood at the front.

"These prisoners are the enemy of the emperor. This is what happens when you defy us. DEATH!" He shouted. The civilians started to begging as they saw the massive cannon fire up. Starkiller used the force and made the cameras look at him. The cannon fired. It was a massive fire of orange, gold and red. But it suddenly stopped halfway. All the cameras could see Starkiller but not any of the people. He was shaking from the strength it took to hold this but he had to. He walked closer to the edge and put one foot out.

He looked down. He was walking on air. Everything was hurting. He used the force to keep him up. Now everybody was looking. Ezra lifted the fire up and up. He directed it towards one of the star destroyers and let go. It zoomed right into it. It created a massive explosion which lit up the sky. Starkiller needed more. He tried to lift up the actual cannon. At first he couldn't then he tried again. Everyone turned round when they heard a metallic creaking. Ezra was hovering the cannon. He was sweating everywhere. He lifted it even more. Soon it was above the buildings. He screamed as he lifted it. The floor began to shake and the pebbles on the floor began to rise. He used everything he could and did something which could have killed him.

He threw the cannon into the star destroyer.

Everyone looked away. The light was so bright. The star destroyer fell out of the sky away from Lothal. Everyone was silented. They could no longer see Ezra anymore. But soon they all threw their hats in the air and cried with glory. They all reunited with their families. Ezra had proven not even the empire was immortal.

(FLUCRUM PLANET)

Everyone had heard of what had happened on Lothal.

"We have to find this force user!" said Zeb. As he walked towards the Jedi council with the rest of them.

"I wonder why Yoda called us to this meeting," said Mace. But they were soon about to find out. When they walked in Obi Wan and Yoda stood watching a video. Everyone sat down.

"As you know the Lothal incident was great for us but we have seen the footage and something is wrong." Sabine looked at Kanan. They played the video then paused it at one moment where you could see who the figures face.

"Oh Shit," said Sabine.


	10. Chapter 10

Please review! 

"What do you think this means?" said Obi Wan hopeful that Yoda would answer him but he didn't.

"Is he good or bad?" asked Mace. "That's the main question." He said forcefully.

"Know I do not," said Yoda. "Conflict I sense,"

"We must bring him back!" said Sabine.

"That will be hard. We need information first," said Hera.

(Starkiller base)

Ezra lay on his bunk exhausted. He was burnt out from his recent display. He felt Vader approached and got ready to meet him. He stood up and brushed his hair back.

"Well done my apprentice. You have shown your strength and the emperor is concerned about it."

"What will you have me do now Lord Vader?" Starkiller said. Vader handed him a file.

"In there is information about the long lost princess, Leia. Her father thinks she is missing but she was kidnapped and traded for money. You will bring her back to her father."

"They know what I did to Ashoka. They will not trust me,"

"When he sees her she will but only if he is alone. I will make sure the others are not there." Starkiller nodded. He went to his ship and set off.

(Starkillers location)

The land was plain and hot. He had taken off his sith robes and was wearing plain clothes. He had ripped off the long sleeves. The shirt was tight showing his muscles. He couldn't just walk into a labor camp. He had to be taken. It wasn't long but he saw a patrol. He got out his gun and started firing around the patrol. They immediately started to fire. He let them take him. They kicked him in the stomach and he fell on the floor. They dragged him along the floor back to the camp. They were all wearing masks hiding their faces. He was thrown into a cell with someone else. He had used the force to make sure he was in this cell. A young girl, the same age Ezra was sitting on the bed next to his. She was carving a piece of wood. She had long brown hair and dazzling eyes. Starkiller immediately found himself absorbed by her.

"Names Leia. You?" she said.

"Names don't matter,"

"Correct answer," She said. She was deeply looking over him. Her heart had fluttered as he walked in.

"Better get some rest. Early start tomorrow." Ezra nodded and lay on the bed. He was still exhausted.

(Starkiller Base)

"Can you hurry up!" said Sabine. Everyone was dressed in stormtrooper suits and was waiting for chopper to download the files on Ezra. They could hear the distant march of other troopers. But they hadn't noticed Thrawn creep up on them.

"Well, well, well look what the cat brought in,"

"RUN!" Shouted Obi Wan. Thrawn stopped the storm troopers. They were running right into the trap. Every corner seemed to have more troopers. Blasters fired off everywhere. Obi Wan, Sabine and Kanan had their sabers and defended the crew. Hera ran around the corner and stopped abruptly. Obi Wan turned around and gasped. Behind them Thrawn and the troopers held their guns at them. They dropped their weapons on the floor.

"Give me the file on my apprentice," said Vader.

"Your apprentice?" asked Kanan but he knew better not to say anything else. Hera threw it at Vader. He caught it swiftly.

"Tell your rebel friends that your Ezra is on your side and that you will be staying in Lothal for a while. If Ezra comes let him in. Obi Wan do this now," Vader said Coldly. Obi Wan glared at him but he didn't want to risk his friends life.

"Obi Wan where are you?" said Mace over the com.

"We found… Ezra's file,"

"And?"

"He is on… our side. If he comes let him in. He is good. We are not coming back for a while. We decided to take a break on Lothal."

"Umm… ok. Thanks for letting us know," Then the com turned off. Vader used the force and brought the com to his hand and crushed it in front of them.

"Your so desperate to see what I did to Ezra you can watch the videos. See his suffering," Vader said. Sabine shivered.

"I HATE YOU! YOU TOOK EZRA AWAY!"

"Ah Sabine Wren. I have a feeling you will love a certain video," Vader added. They were taken to a prison and tied them down. The video started. Sabine had never cried so much in her life.

(Leia and Starkillers location)

Starkiller heaved a massive clump of metal with Leia. He had taken his shirt off and Leia stayed close to him. Everyone feared him. There was something off with him. Leia suddenly slipped and fell on the ground. Ezra put out his hand and helped her up.

"YOU START WORKING NOW!" Said one of the guards. Starkiller turned around. The man unwounded his whip.

"I SAID GET WORKING!" He shouted. He drew back his whip and slashed out at him. Everyone watched in astonishment. Ezra simply caught it in his hand. He took the whole whip then. Even the head guard wouldn't dare go near. Ezra ran at the man and pushed him on the floor. Over and over he hit him on the back until his whole back was bloody. He moved away from him. Everyone quickly took a step back apart from Leia who just nodded at him.

"WHAT YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" Starkiller shouted. They all turned away and started back to work. The beaten guard lay unconscious on the floor.

(Starkiller Base)

Nobody even gasped, twitched or shuddered when they watched the tape. They were like zombies. Broken. Vader made them watch the same video over and over again. Sabine could see an illusion of herself. She was the only one who cried and cried. She saw Ezra beat her down and then slowly kill her. Sabine had tears going down her broken face. She thought she could save Ezra. Vader walked in.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" Shouted Sabine. Vader walked up to her and slapped her so hard then her face went a bright red and blood came out of her check and nose.

"Stop it," said Obi Wan. Vader looked at him. They could all feel the air get colder and colder. Vader picked up a button. It activated electric bolts next to him. They moved closer and closer until they touched not only Obi Wan but the others as well.

"Turn up his" Vader pointed at Obi Wan. The bolts on the side of him were incredibly bright. His heart started racing. "I know you want to know why I do it so ask." Vader hissed like a snake.

"I SAID ASK!" Vader shouted but Obi Wan jus glared at him strongly. "Turn everyone's to max," he added. Obi Wan was panicking. He tried to get out but there was no use. The lightning shock his friends. His didn't move so he could see their pain. They screamed in agony. Pain filled the room.

"STOP!" cried Obi Wan. He wanted to resist him but his heart was broken too much. "Why…did you... do it?" Vader took off his helmet too hurt Obi Wan even more. Obi Wan didn't even close his eyes. He was frozen. Vader's eyes were stronger than Ezra's.

"Did you not have suspicions of Ezra? That he was the one the father made or he was connected to me?" Obi Wan's eyes widened. Vader just chuckled under his breath. He walked past Sabine who was soaked in tears. He turned to look at her.

"He never loved you," he said. He turned away and Thrawn came in as he left.

"Welcome to hell," he said coldly with a grin on his face.

(Ezra's location)

"That was very brave," said Leia. Ezra just carried on lifting the buckets of waste towards the beach. Leia followed him; She gazed at his body, it was covered in scars. She wondered what happened. He poured the buckets into the sea while holding his nose. He turned round to see Leia right in front of him. She had taken off her shirt and was standing in her trousers and bra. He grinned. Leia walked up to him and put her hand onto his chest. She put the other hand on his neck. She breathed down his neck. Ezra held her close and began kissing her. Starkiller suddenly picked her up and they walked towards their cells. Slowly, they took off their clothes. Soon they were on their bed. Erza shut the door. Leia was his.


	11. Chapter 11

Please Review!

In response to the reviews on the LAST CHAPTER (This may contain spoliers but I'm not sure):

Ezra is still a sith therefore cannot love Leia, he only wants her in a dark way. Ezra x sabine will happen.

(SUMMARY: EZRA AND LEIA ESCAPE AS WELL AS THE GHOST CREW)

Leia eyed Ezra down as he stepped out of the room. He didn't smile but went straight to her neck. She was uncertain but soon she couldn't care less.

"Ezra I want out of this place," Leia said. Ezra went back to her and started kissing her again. She pulled away.

"Ezra I'm serious!" she said. Starkiller immediately woke up. He had been so engrossed by her that he had forgotten his goal.

"Yes, we will," She smiled and laughed. He rubbed the back of his head. Vader was going to kill him.

"How long have we been here?" he asked.

"Two weeks,"

"TWO WEEKS!" Starkiller shouted as he threw the chair to the ground.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can find a place. I wish we could go to Mandalore but it is overrun by the empire and lead by Darth Maul,"

"Sorry who?"

"Maul. You don't know?" Ezra smiled behind her. He was going to make a pit stop on the way to her father.

(STARKILLER BASE)

Everyone was battered. Obi Wan was the worst. Vader had come in and broken him down. He was asleep. Sabine was rarely asleep. Everytime she closed her eyes she could see Ezra strike her down. She shuddered. Maybe they couldn't save him. She quickly push the thought aside. Suddenly, she heard whisperes in her ear. The same ones that lead her to Ezra. She looked around the room, only Kanan was awake.

"Kanan you hear that?"

"Yes I can," he croaked out. The voices became louder and louder then the whole scene changed. Sabine was no longer in that room but in a space. Everywhere was black. Kanan wasn't there anymore. She turned around and sitting down was Yoda.

"Master Yoda?"

"Here I am," he said.

"I don't understand how are you here?"

"This place is where a Jedi's spirit roams,"

"But I'm not a jedi,"

"You love someone who is," he said.

"Ezra," she muttered. "Why are you here? How did you know we were here? We told you all we were safe,"

"A path I had forseen for which I cannot tell you where it leads,"

"What path?" Sabine said confused. "And you knew this would happen?" She stood up looking cross. He just nodded. "WHAT? YOU COULD HAVE AVOIDED ALL THIS!" She shouted. Yoda didn't change expression.

"Suspicions I had. Confirmed when arrived Ezra did," Sabine had tears running down her cheeks.

"So what do you want now?" she demanded.

"You getting captured, forseen I had not," Sabine scoffed. "Youngling understand you do not about why I kept this a secret,"

"WHY THEN?"

"Worse things will happen if I did," Sabine finally believed him.

"So what now?" He told her that help was coming to rescue them. "I'm sorry I shouted," she said. He nodded and she found herself back in the torture room.

"Sabine?" Kanan said.

"Did you see that?" Sabine said.

"I saw my old master and she told me to go back to Bendu," Kanan said.

"Yoda told me help was coming," Kanan nodded. The quickly woke the others. Abruptly, they were thrown onto the floor. There was a massive explosion. Then the door flew open and out stepped Sabine's brother.

(Ezra's Location)

They gathered all the weapons they could find. Ezra secretly put his lightsabre in his pocket. Leia had a helmet on and looked like a Mandolorian. Ezra only had a few bombs and his lightsabre but he had changed back into his sith robes with a cloak over him so nobody could see it.

"Ready?" Leia said. He nodded. She ran out. Immediately, she saw the guards all playing cards round a table. She aimed at the centre of the tablea and fired. A massive explosion shook all the guards and flew them across the floor. She made sure they saw her.

"Over there!" They shouted. Quickly, she ran around the buildings and on the roofs. Ezra went into the office and grabbed the keys to the gate. But he stopped. One key was labelled 'ship'. He took quickly. He jumped on the roof and looked for the ship. He could soon see it. It was gleeming against the moon. It was waiting for them. He took out the firework and it flew up into the sky and opened the heavens. That was the signal for Leia. She started running towards the gate as well as Ezra.

"There is a ship just outside," he said. She nodded. Ezra got out the key and unlocked the gate. One of the bullets almost hit them. They ran out and Ezra gave her the key to the ship. They wouldn't be able to get out with this many guards firing. He had no choice. All the other prisoners were watching in awe. Ezra activated his sith lightsabre. They all started to fire at him. He deflected every single one with ease. They ran back to get the cannon. They put their fingers to their ears and fired it but there was no explosion. They looked up. It had stopped midair.

"Sith," one of the prisoners muttered. Ezra let it go the other wat and the camp blow up. Fires erupted everywhere. Starkiller couldn't care less. He jumped on the ship and they flew off. He put up his hood again.

"You want to talk about that?" Leia said. "Are you a sith?" she said.

"No," he said. She didn't ask twice as she hoped he was telling the truth.

(STARKILLER BASE)

"Tristan?" Sabine said in surprise.

"Sabine!" he said. They embraced each other but Sabine moved back a little as she was still hurt. There were a few other mandolorians behind him.

"I knew it was you with that explosion," she said. He smiled.

"We must get you home,"

"No. We have to go back to our old base," Kanan said. Hera nodded. They ran out of the room. Tristan had to help Obi Wan as he could barely run. They could see the ship but Kanan felt a dark presence behind him. Vader was there.

"RUN!" He shouted. Tristan said to one of his troops that they were not going to make it. They ran through the ship but the ship was held back.

"I CAN'T MOVE IT," Hera shouted. They started firing at him but it was no use. One of the troops ran up to Tristan.

"I'm sorry," she said. Tristan was confused but realised what she was saying. She ran out of the ship and went straight for Vader. She had caught his attention and they managed to escape. Tristan closed his eyes. He cried to himself softly. Obi Wan touched his shoulder.

"Thank you," he said. Tristan nodded.

"Setting coordinates for our destination," Kanan smiled at her. They sat together in silence before Hera spoke up.

"Why do you want to go back to our old base?" she said.

"Someone is there who can help Ezra," he said.

"Kanan I'm always here if you want to talk about," she held his hand. It was warm and tender to touch. Kanan felt calm for once. Hera landed the ship and Kanan went out on his own.

"BENDU!" He shouted as he walked around. "BENDU!" He heard rocks moving behind him. Bendu was waking up. He turned round to face Kanan casting a shadow over him.

"I was told you could help me bring back Ezra,"

"Yes I can. But it is not me who will bring him back. I will only guide you," he said. He turned to face the cave and took our a bag. In gave it too Kanan. It was a little bag with blue dust in it.

"What is it?"

"This is the last of it. It will surpress his powers. You have to use all of it. Blow it in his eyes. Then you have a chance."

"Thank you Bendu," Kanan ran back to the ship.

"Let's go to Mandalore." He said.

(Mandalore)

Hera set down the ship and Sabine ran out. Her mother was waiting and they embraced each other. Sabine let a few tears roll down her cheeks. Her mother kissed her many times on the head. They were led to a grand hall.

"Maul leads us," she said.

"What?" Sabine said.

"Hush."

"Are we taking it back?"

"It's hard with the empire here as well but maybe with you here we can," Sabine nodded. They walked into the great hall. The once delicate windows were now smashed, the walls were crumbling and it all seemed dismal. Sabine gasped as she looked around. Maul was seated in his throne.

"Ah the Lady Wren and look what we have here, the rebels." He snarled. He hadn't seen Kenobi yet as he was in a medic room. Then guards entered with a girl. Leia.

"We found her outside," they said. Maul dismissed them. He looked at the girl then felt something dark. So did Kanan. Suddenly, every single window smashed into a million pieces. Leia covered her head quickly. The doors flung open and there was Ezra in his cloak. Maul smiled knowing who it was. Ezra took of his hood.

"I challenge you Maul for the thrown of Mandolor!"


	12. Chapter 12

PLEASE REVIEW! LAST CHAPTER WAS A BIT MUCH SO I WILL SLOW IT DOWN HOPEFULLY! ANY COMMENT IS REALLY NICE! EVEN A SINGLE WORD!

Sabine had never felt so cold before. Staring at Ezra made her heart break into a million pieces. He had changed.

"My apprentice is here to challenge me," Maul snickered.

"I am not your apprentice," Starkiller activated his lightsabre.

"The dark side consumes you." Maul moved closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Did the crystal sink into you? You don't know what it does to you," Maul said. Maul moved back to his throne and took his lightsabre. Leia walked up to Ezra.

"Be careful," He pushed her closer to him and kissed her neck. She shivered. Sabine thought she was broken enough but she was nowhere near. Seeing Ezra kiss someone other than her tore her. He heart didn't feel cold or heavy but she felt nothing. Her heart had shattered. Her eyes welled up with tears.

Maul smirked. He activated his lightsabre. He had felt Ezra's coonection to the dark side. It felt similars to the Emperors. He moved down the steps slowly. They moved closer and closer, circling each other. Maul took the first attack. He was slow but powerful. His technique was on point. He made Starkiller moved back a couple paces. It was Ezra's turn now. He was fast and had a very powerful connection to the force. He ran at him and then slid on the floor and threw his lightsabre at Maul which took off his left arm.

"AHH!" Maul cried. He had not expected that. Soon they were clashing lightsabres everywhere. They were so fast it turned too a blur of red. Ezra had the uper hand but Maul had a lot of experience. He ran up the wall and flipped back over him. Ezra used the force and Maul collided into the wall. He grunted in anger. Maul ran towards him and pushed Ezra back. Sparks flew out as they fought. But Maul did the same thing to Ezra. He sliced his right hand completely off. Ezra's eyes were not completely red with anger. Leia saw this. He had lied to her. He was a sith. Starkiller had no chance with a saber with his left hand. Maul smiled and relealised it was his chance. As he was about to strike him, Ezra let out hundreds of lightning bolts out his hand. The floor shook and stones began to rise. Maul was thrown into the thrown. He broke half of it off. Starkiller used the force to lift Maul onto the steps. He moved closer to him.

"Vader taught you well," Maul said. Starkiller grinned. Maul was raised again from the floor. Ezra slowly choked him. He wiggled within his grasp but I was no use. Quickly, he lay still in the air. Ezra tossed him to the side. Using the force he put the thrown back together and sat on it.

"Everyone apart from these people are dismissed," he said, pointing to the ghost crew. Everyone went out quickly. Sabine's mother looked back worried but she knew she couldn't stay.

"Miss Wren," Sabine's mother looked back. "I want that lightsabre," he said pointing to the dark sabre.

"But it is…" The air suddenly became very cold. "Yes here," she said. Ezra used the power to mae it land in his hand.

"It is yes my lord," he said. Sabine gasped.

"Yes my lord," she said.

"Kneel," Ezra said. She wanted to strike out but she knew better.

"MOTHER DON'T!" Sabine shouted. Ursa looked at her daughter with fear.

"Ah the daughter always to save the mother," Starkiller said. He ignited the sabre and drew it closer to Ursa. He moved it across her arm creating a massive cut that went across her arm. He watched her daughter break. "You may leave," he hissed in Ursa's ear. She quickly went out with a bleeding arm. Thrawn walked in with Obi Wan. He pushed him to the floor in front of Starkiller.

"Unfortunatly you rebels have seen too much. You know who I am. So I am so sad to be forced to kill you all," he said with sarcasm.

"Do you not remember us?" Sabine shouted. Starkiller moved towards Sabine. "Why are you doing this? You monster," she spat on the floor. Starkiller grabbed her throat.

"You need to learn respect," he said squeezing her throat.

"Ezra stop!" said a voice at the end of the hall. It was Leia. She ran up to him and held his arm which was holding Sabine. "Ezra please they aren't worth it." He looked at Leia. She couldn't see him as a sith but he knew she thought he was. He let go of the girl. Sabine coughed on the floor.

"I wouldn't hurt them Leia," he smiled. "Wait for me outside."

"You won't hurt them will you?" she looked into Ezra's eyes. They were still brick red. "You're a sith!"

"Would I be anything else?" Ezra said. He signalled to Thrawn who brought in a few guards. "I'm taking you to your father then he will give me what I want." He looked to Thrawn, " Get the forgetting powder," Thrawn nodded. Leia struggled against the guards and screamed and cried out as she was taken away.

"Now where was i? Ah yes." He looked down at Sabine. "What did you call me?" Sabine looked up.

"A monster," Ezra came down on her. He hit her so hard blood spilled from her head. "Vader is looking for you all. I will give him the delight of killing you all," he said.

"Ezra please!" Said Kanan.

"I don't know who you're talking about." He replied.

"We can help you,"

"SILENCE!" Starkiller shouted. The stormtroopers took them away. Starkiller had felt a familiar feeling when looking at the girl but he quickly shook it off.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

PLEASE REVIEW!

They stood in lines with cuffs behind their hands. Sabine shivered. She couldn't get rid of Ezra's face as he hit her. No love. Her head was bleeding and dripping on her clothes. She looked across to Kanan. He showed no fear so she tried to be like him. Obi Wan was struggling to stand. He was growing weak and he couldn't bear seeing Vader again. Starkiller looked out the window in his chambers. The base was near. He could feel Vader. His bond. He thought all masters and apprentices had this but it was only between them. As they landed Starkiller walked out to Vader. The ghost crew followed behind. Vader smiled as he saw Sabine's bloody face knowing Ezra did this.

"Well done my apprentice. Take the princess back to her father. Use the forgetting potion on the way, it gets messy," he added. Starkiller nodded. "You my apprentice can deal with the prisoners if you want before you go," Vader said before walking off. Starkiller smiled- he had wanted to deal with them for a long time. He signalled the troopers to take them away. He heard Leia's voice.

"Ezra please!" Vader also heard and turned round. Starkiller sensed Vader watching. "Please why are you doing this? You love me!" she cried. Starkiller walked up to her.

"I am a sith. I cannot love foolish girl," he hissed in her ear. She gulped and stared at him fearfully before being taken away. Sabine kept watching Ezra and her hope for him was slipping. They were taken to the cells.

"Kanan what are we going to do now?" Sabine said.

"We have to hope Yoda hears us," Kanan said sadly.

(Emperors quarters)

"Does he have any idea?" the emperor said.

"No my master. He believes I am going to overthrow you." The emperor cackles malciously.

"Good. He will have assembled a massive rebel fleet. They will gather and then he will destroy them all," the emperor said without changing his tone. "All in good time," he added.

(Prison)

They were all burnt. Ezra had tortured them worse than Vader. They all knew this was the end. The door slid open. Someone stepped in with other behind them. Someone put a hand on Sabines face. It was a gentle touch. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Mother," she said.

"Yes, I'm here Sabine darling," she said soothingly. Sabine could see Mace, Yoda, Organa and all the others. They slowly helped them down. Sabine took a sip of her mothers healing potion and immediately felt better. The warm liquid slid down her throat. Finally, they felt better.

"We have to go to Ezra," Kanan said, looking at Sabine. She nodded but her mother was worried. Kanan took out the smalll bag. Was it weird they didn't frisk him?

"Ok. Our main objective is too bring Ezra back," said Organa.

"Why don't we blow stuff up?" said Zeb, "We are here and won't get the chance again,"

"I agree," said Obi Wan, it was the first time he had spoken in a while. He was refreshed after the healing potion.

"Good idea it is," said Yoda.

"I brought some along in case of emergencies," said Ursa. Other mandolorians held theirs up as well. Together they had a lot.

"Kanan, Sabine bring our boy home," said Hera.

DUN DUN DUUH! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!


	14. Chapter 14

HELLO! PLEASE REVIEW!

"I say we place the bombs here and here," said Organa. He pointed at the edges of the massive gun Starkiller base had. "The rest we place in a diamond formation,"

"But we don't have enough!" said Hera.

"That's where we come in," said Tristan. "We can hack into their bomb store with this droid," he motioned to chopper.

"Chopper!" Hera said and ran to the droid.

"Then we have enough. This could be our biggest hit," Mace said. "We all know what to do?" They all nodded and ran out of the jail to separate. Hera and Zeb went straight to the cannon they had. It was capable of wiping out an entire planet. They quickly took them out of the bag and out the timer on for 30min. They had to gove Sabine and Kanan enough time.

"Hera we have a problem," Zeb said. Hera turned around to see a stormtrooper had spotted them.

"Close the gates. They can't get out and warn the rest," Hera shouted. Zeb ran to the door and locked. There were dozens of stromtroopers closing in.

"HERA?" Zeb shouted. Hera turned around to face a ship. She had an idea.

(KANAN AND SABINES LOCATION)

It was quiet everywhere. They crept through the base.

"Kanan where is the take off deck?" she said. Kanan ignored her and used the force to find his way. His connection with Ezra was almost gone but he had enough to find him. Sabine trailed along behind him. Soon enough they saw him with Leia in his hand dragging her to the ship. She wailed and wailed while flinging her arms around but he was too strong. There were no stormtroopers around. Ezra walked into the ship then came out again on his own. He took off his hood.

"He knows we're here," he said. They climbed down the stairs and soon faced him.

"What is it going to take to get rid of you lot?" Starkiller sneered. He had a new arm placed where Maul had taken it off. It was a strong metal and was similar to Vader's. He ignited his lightsabre.

"Ezra please listen to me. You're not a sith," Kanan said.

"You're a good kind person. You once hated sith. Come back to us," Sabine said. "Come back to me," Ezra suddenly felt a memory hit him. It was when he pushed Sabine into the ship so they could escape. He clutched his head.

"Stop! STOP!" He shouted. Abruptly, all the glass around them shattered. Kanan used this to his advantage. Ezra was still struggling getting a grip of himself so Kanan ran at him while taking out the powder. He threw it at Starkiller. Kanan took the dark sabre from Starkiller and threw it to Sabine. Kanan was now on one side of him and Sabine was on the other. Starkiller surpressed the memory. He felt his connection with the force weaken as he absorbed the powder. Starkiller ran at Kanan. His saber crashed onto Kanan's. Instantly, Kanan drew back. Starkiller was too powerful to take on by himself. Sabine came running behind and attacked him. Ezra turned to defend himself. Sabine darted around Ezra to distract him while Kanan tried to take him to the ground. But Sabine had to take more of a shot. She drew her lightsabre over her head and jumped down from one of the ships to land in front of Ezra. Their lightsabres were locked. Ezra was strong but Sabine had jumped from a height so was gaining more force. Kanan ran at Ezra. He couldn't bear doing this. He kicked Ezra and he lost his balance and was thrown to the other side but landed swiftly. Sabine was now exhausted. She leaned against the ship. Kanan had to go in on his own. Sabine had never seen Kanan fight so hard. He tried pushing Ezra back but it was no use. He blocked every attack. Starkiller suddenly felt the dark side of the force return to him so he threw Kanan across the room and took the pipes out the wall. Like a snake they rapped themselves aorund him. Slowly Starkiller squeezed them. Kanan cried out in pain. His bretahing was sharp.

"EZRA PLEASE!" Sabine shouted. The pipes stopped for a moment. Ezra looked directly into Sabine's eyes. She hobbled towards him. If he decided to attack her she would surely die. But she wasn't afraid of him.

"I know you can't remember but I can help you. I once knew you as someone who would never believe in the dark side. I saw you as someone who was the… best person in my life," she said smoothly. Ezra looked at her deeply. His anger seemed to dissapear. She touched his hand. Ezra flinched as he saw another memory of them. But this time he let It come. Sabine could see Ezra come back but it wasn't enough. She could still feel the dark side radiate off him.

"Ezra I never told you this because I thought I wasn't good enough for you. You were so strong and I was weak. I… I love you," she said calmly. She moved forward to Ezra and kissed him on the lip. Ezra let go of Kanan and held Sabine. A light erupted out them. Sabine let go and looked up. She saw Ezra. His eyes were a bright blue. She had found him. She laughed and smiled cheesily. Ezra pushed her in for another kiss. He was back.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!


	15. Chapter 15

PLEASE REVIEW!

"Sabine!" said Ezra. He embraced her in a hug. Sabine was so consumed by his kiss that she was dreamy. Kanan ran to Ezra from the other side of the room.

"Master!" Ezra cried. Kanan gave Ezra such a big hug that he could barely breathe. He kissed the top of his head many times.

"If you grow much more it will be you kissing my head," laughed Kanan rubbing Ezra's hair. He held Ezra's hands and looked deep in his eyes. "Ezra I'm sorry I shouted you. I never should have done that. You deserve better,"

"It's ok. I should never have used it and just come to you. I'm sorry," Ezra said. He felt something churn in his stomach. Vader. "Where is everyone else?"

"We will meet where we left the ship in… oh now," Sabine said looking at the time. Sabine and Kanan guided Ezra to the ship while they explained what the others were doing. But Ezra stopped.

"Wait here," He ran back to his ship. "Leia!" he said looking at the state of her. Her cuff were tied so hard her hands were turning a different shade.

"I'm happy for you. I saw everything. Sabine deserves you," Ezra smiled and held her hand warmly before running back to Sabine and Kanan. Sabine realised had become jealous of her but she soon shoved that off. Ezra still felt uncomfortable but he wouldn't show it. He saw the ship and his friends in front of it.

"Ezra!" cried Hera as she ran up to him. Ezra felt a warm feeling as he hugged her and soon Zeb. He greeted all the others and smiled at Yoda.

"Ready to go?" said Kanan.

"No. The ship has been busted, someone wants to keep us here," Hera said.

"There are other ships here," Ezra said. "I know where they are. They are at the top of this place,"

"Oh damn," said Obi Wan. "That is exactly where we placed the bombs,"

"Then we need to hurry," said Ursa. They all nodded and raced to the stairs. Ezra went last as he felt more and more sick. The feeling he used to indulge in and favor was now a feeling he wish would go. Soon they were outside.

"The ships are there!" shouted Ezra over the massive gust of wind.

"What?" said Sabine.

"THE SHIPS ARE THERE!" He shouted. Suddenly, Ezra fell to the floor. He looked up. Standing there was Vader. His master. Yoda sensed this too.

"Ezra!" Sabine said as she tried to help him up with Kanan. They could all see Vader. He was alone but still dangerous.

"Give me the boy and you will all go free," said Vader. Ezra couldn't even look at him.

"Go you must. Leave Vader to me," Yoda said. Ezra couldn't bare it. Yoda wasn't as young as he used to be. If he died Ezra could never forgive himself. But Kanan's grip on Ezra meant that he would not let him go. Yoda activated his lightsabre and moved away from them.

"We must help him," said Zeb.

"This is his destiny," said Mace. They all ran to the ships. There was enough space for one person in each but then they all were suddenly shocked by fires around them. Stormstroopers ran out towards them, firing instantly. Jedi's activated their lightsabres while the rest took cover and fired at them. Kanan stood near Ezra.

"Ezra you ok?" he said. Ezra nodded. He activated his sith lightsabre and stood up. He deflected the fires quickly. Mace went forward and started attacking them. Obi Wan followed. Ezra had to keep Yoda in his sights.

"Kanan you go. I will stay here and defend,"

"No Ezra i…"

"Please!" Ezra said. Kanan nodded. Ezra moved back a little. Many of the fires were aimed at him.

Yoda was battling feircly with Vader. He was very powerful and quick but not as fast as Vader. Alhtough in a suit he was not old but Yoda was. Yoda used the force and threw a massive chunck out of the base and threw it at Vader who simply dodged it. Yoda looked around. Coming out of the base was a load of troopers. He used the force and took of their guns and moved them behind. He didn't want to fire them at Vader but it looked like he had no choice.

"You knew he was destined to be my apprentice. All of this you knew. Except you hid it, just like you are now," Vader said.

"To be yours, Ezra was not . Always turn back to his friends he would," Yoda said.

"Yes. But how would his friends react when they find out what he has done when being with me. He will return. His destiny was linked with mine," Yoda growled and let go. All of the guns fired at Vader. Yoda pushed him back and back. But he saw the number of bullets left was running out. Vader had sensed Yoda's sudden fear. So did Ezra.

Ezra continued to watch them through the side of his eye. He was worried for Yoda. Although very powerful he had grown old since Ezra was born. Vader had grown tired of the constant firing from the guns. He tried to loosen Yodas grip on the guns. It required his concentration which was hard from all the firing at him. But he finally got a grip around them all they fell to the floor. Yoda activated his lightsabre in shock but Vader used the force to take it out of his hand.

"YODA!" Shouted Ezra. Kanan saw that Ezra wasn't defending himself. He stood in the diagnol Ezra was in to protect him. Ezra saw Yoda was not with any lightsabre. He looked at his and then back at Yoda.

"HERE!" He cried. Yoda saw him throw his lightsabre. Yoda looked to catch it but Vader took one of the guns and fired at Yoda. He cried in agony as he caught Ezra's lightsabre. Vader had hit him in the shoulder delibretly. Yoda lay on the floor struggling on the floor. Ezra watched in horror. He couldn't do anything. The pain inside of him grew stronger. As Vader got stronger so did their bond.

"You cannot keep him. He is mine. From hell you can watch him by my side destroying what you loved so dear," hissed Vader as he drew closer. He was about to strike but Ezra stood in the way. Vader was right on top of him. He could see the pain and the tears in his eyes. Ezra pushed up against him. His chest felt tight and breathing was hard.

"Stop it please!" Ezra cried. Ezra was now standing. He had forced Vader back but he couldn't hold on. Vader forced Ezra on his knees. He couldn't move. His nostrils flared at Vader went closer to him.

"What will you do to save him?" he whispered.

"What do you want?" spat Ezra.

"You will embrace the dark side again, become… my slave again," he hissed. He enjoyed saying the last part. Ezras face was full of anger and Vader craved it. "Well then never mind," Vader said as he got up.

"Wait, wait!" Ezra cried. "I will do what you say," he muttered. Vader smiled behind his mask.

"Kill your old master," he said coldly. Ezra felt a lump in his throat. He heard Yoda say no but he knew what to do. He walked away from Vader and activated his sith lightsabre. No mercy. But he suddenly turned around and threw his lightsabre to Vader who was so shocked. He moved enough to not get killed but half of his mask was taken off. He grunted in pain. The lightsabre swang back in Ezra's hand.

"Fool," said Vader. As he got up. Ezra ran towards Yoda to help him but it was too late. Vader ran forward and plunged the sabre into Yoda. Yoda didn't cry, didn't scream.

"I forgive you," he said to Vader before falling on the floor. Ezra ran up to him. Everyone was watching, even the stormtroopers. Ezra picked up Yoda's body onto his knees.

"I'm sorry. I should be you. You had no part in this," Ezra cried as tears rolled down his eyes.

"A friends battle is everyones battle," Yoda said warmly. Ezra chuckled a little.

"How will the Jedi manage without you as our leader?" Ezra said. Yoda smiled warmly at him.

"Take… off the necklace," Yoda croaked. Ezra undone the necklace. "In trouble wear this. Told I was… to give this to the next… next," Yoda said but fell in Ezras arms.

"No," Ezra muttered. He felt like this was all his fault. He wished he never was a Jedi. Vader was a distance away now. His face was injured.

"EZRA NOW!" Shouted Sabine. All the Jedi used the force and tossed all the stormtroopers away. Ezra laid down Yoda's body gently. He could escape. Vader wasn't near him. Ezra ran towards a ship. He jumped in and started the ship. The others were doing the same. Ezra was in the air quickly. This was his chance. He was about to join in his friends but he couldn't go forward. His ship was being pulled back. He could see Vader using the force to hold it back. Abruplty, all the alarms in the ship went off. Vader was going to blow it up. Ezra ahd to get out. He opened the top and force jumped out just as the ship blew up. He landed swiftly. Ezra couldn't bare it. He couldn't escape Vader. He hated him.

"Your hate runs deep my apprentice it gives you strength. You can come with me the easy or the hard way," Vader said. Ezra activated his red lightsabre with fire in his eyes. He held the necklace in his other hand.

"The hard way it is," Vader said coldly. Ezra bracde himself for the fight of his life.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!


	16. Chapter 16

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to those who have! I really enjoy reading the comments. Please do REVIEW if you haven't already.

Ezra stood his ground as Vader ran towards him. He shivered as he came closer. Vader suddenly surprised Ezra and used the force to throw him far. Ezra landed neatly but Vader had gone so quickly so he was right in front of him. He slashed Ezra at the side of his face. Ezra screamed in agony. Rain started pouring down and Ezra's blood stained it red.

"I don't want to fight," Ezra said. He was determined to be better. Vader grunted in anger.

"GET UP AND FIGHT!" Vader roared. He kicked Ezra in the chest. Ezra wheezed and groaned in agony. He lay on his knees with his hair plastered on his face. Vader saw in his eyes that Ezra was never going to fight him. He had gone back to the light. But Vader was going to change that.

"You were made from the dark side Ezra," Vader said. He had caught Ezra's attention as he watched Ezra struggle to get up.

"You're lying!" Ezra argued. His anger grew stronger inside of him no matter how much he tried to push it away.

"You are the chosen one. But so was I. They had to find a replacement. You," Ezra shuddered. He had got up now and felt cold and wet.

"You are nothing but a clone of me. And fortunatly I had embraced the dark side so you were born from it. You cannot escape it Ezra. You will kill all your friends from your anger," Vader said. He landed again on Ezra and blood drooled from his nose. Ezra tried to crawl away from Vader on the floor but Vader grabed his hair and pulled him back. Ezra struggled against his grip.

"You will embrace the darkness let it flood through you," Vader said in his ear. He threw Ezra's head to the floor. Everything went fuzzy for a moment. His head crashed onto the floor. He could see Sabine scream and ran from her ship but Vader only forced her back. All of them were out but Vader had grown so strong from Ezra they could only watch. Blood poured from Ezra. Everything was happening in slow motion. Sabine screamed and cried. Kanan held her in his arms while she struggled. He watched with tears falling slowly. He wanted to run to Ezra but he couldn't. Ezra's vision was so blurry. Vader held his lightsabre above Ezra. He was going to hurt him. Kanan gasped. Obi Wan pushed against Vaders force but it was no use. Ezra looked up to see a blurry outline of Sabine before his vision blacked out. He held the stone Yoda had given him in his hand.

(JEDI MIND SPACE)

_Ezra looked around. It was space. Nothing was there though except oblivion. Ezra felt no pain but could see all his wounds. He looked awful. Blood coated his clothes and his face like he was something out of a kids nightmare. In his hand was the stone Yoda had given him. He could see it clearly now. It had symbols marked in it. Ezra couldn't understand what was on it nor what he was doing here. _

"_Is this heaven?" he said. A small chuckle came behind him. "Master Yoda!" said Ezra. Yoda was sitting on a branch smiling warmly at him. _

"_Welcome young Bridger," Yoda said._

"_Where am i?"_

"_Place where Jedi seek peace," Yoda said. _

"_Am i… dead?" he asked hoping he wasn't._

"_Almost,"Said Yoda._

"_Well that's relieving," mocked Ezra. "Why am I here?" he asked._

"_Stone I gave you, show me," he said. Ezra handed it to him gently. "You know why I give to you?" Ezra shock his head. _

"_Born you was when vision I saw. A new type of Jedi. Darkness and light together. To become you will. Within here spirit of every Jedi lies. On your neck you must. Spirit will flow through you. This is no stone but a crystal of souls,"_

"_And the darkness is already inside me," said Ezra. "But I can't defeat Vader! I won't fight! I never want to touch the darkness again!" cried Ezra._

"_Darkness is good,"_

"_What!?"_

"_Too much too bad. Right amount of darkness and light is the strongst power. Does not have this does Vader. You do," Yoda said. "Powerful than me you are, to show it is yet to come," Yoda said. Ezra looked into his eyes and only saw compassion and truth. _

"_Thank you for everything,"_

"_Hard will your journey be. Honest with yourself you must, if you stumble in the dark bring the light with you." Yoda nodded. He held Ezra's hand and gave him back the stone. _

"_You have become a leader. Build the order again. Apprentice you are not anymore but now master," Ezra smiled feeling a sense of pride. _

"_Goodbye Master Yoda,"_

"_Goodbye Master Bridger," Yoda said._

"_I'm gonna kick Vader's ass," Ezra said._


	17. Chapter 17

PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF IT IS A FEW WORDS! MORE REVIEWS THE HARDER I WORK! AND THE QUICKER YOU GUYS GET THE CHAPTERS!

WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE FOR ME TO PUT THE LAST SENTENCE OR TWO AT THE BEGINNING OF A CHAPTER? THIS IS WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE.

THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER CAUSE I LOVE LEAVING CLIFFHANGERS.

"_I'm going to kick Vader's ass,"_

…

Sabine shook Kanan off her but then she was caught in Vader's force. She couldn't move.

"EZRA WAKE UP!" She cried as tears flooded down her cheeks. "PLEASE!" She begged. More and more she pushed against Vader's force. She knew he wasn't going to kill Ezra, only hurt him. But that was worse. He is a monster.

Vader looked at Ezra's defeated body. He could hear the cries of his friends and it was annoying him.

"SILENCE!" He ordered. Immediately they were quiet. The only sound you could hear was Sabine's raspy breathing. Vader had got their attention. He wanted to see them break. He wanted them to see them hopeless.

"Anyone who tries to take me down will watch as I hurt Starkiller even more," His force had come down and they were free to move. Sabine realised he wanted them to feel powerless. She wrapped her hands around her gun.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DEFY THE EMPIRE, THE EMPEROR AND…ME," He said. He drew closer to Ezra. He wanted to do what Obi Wan did to him. Cut Ezra in half. Sabine and Obi Wan realised what he was about to do. Her heart raced and her mind was cloudy. She could only listen to her instinct. She fired at Vader. The shot landed right on his lightsabre and it flew across the floor but he used the force and it landed back in his hand. He looked straight at Sabine. Suddenly, she found herself being dragged across the floor on her toes. She couldn't even struggle and soon landed on her knees in front of Vader. He did this delibretly. She could see Ezra's bloody face.

"SO this is the mighty Sabine Wren," he mocked. "Ezra told me a lot about you," Sabine would smile but she was terrified of Vader. Even her silvertongue wouldn't stir. Sabine looked down at Ezra.  
"Look at him. This all happened because of you. He saved you from me. And for that I am enternily grateful to you for bringing me apprentice. But unfortunatly I don't give ANY mercy." Sabine was thrown and her back felt like it was broken. She howled in pain. She saw something else fly at her. It was Ezra's body. He landed next to her. He looked so peaceful.

"NOW YOU WILL DIE!" Shouted Vader. Sabine wouldn't move. If she was going to die she would do it next to Ezra. Vader threw his lightsabre at Sabine at a shocking speed. She closed her eyes.

IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO SABINE WRITE A REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE WROTE A REVIEW! I LIKE ANY COMMENT.

ANY SUGGESTIONS OR SOMETHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY LATER PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEW AND I WILL TAKE IT UNDER CONSIDERATION.

_Vader threw his lightsabre at Sabine at a shocking speed. She closed her eyes. _Everything went quiet in Sabine's ears. She didn't hear the laugh of Vader or the scream of her friends. She only heard the lightsabre get closer and closer. Everything was in slow motion to her. But to the others everything was so quick, the lightsabre had gone from 50m away to 5m from her death. Her eyes closed shut. This was it. She heard the lightsabre and felt the wind come towards her but she felt no pain, no cries as she fell to the floor. Her eyes opened.

It was Ezra.

He caught Vader's lightsabre in his hand. Sabine gasped as she looked up. Ezra turned around to help her up. Sabine gazed in his eyes. He was hurt badly but his spirit was alive.

"Sabine do something for me," he whispered in her ear something. She nodded but she seemed worried.

"I love you Ezra," she said softly.

"May the force be with you my love," Ezra said. Sabine didn't run back to her friends but instead she jumped off the edge of the wall on the base. Kanan wasn't worried. Ezra had a plan.

Ezra held Vader's lightsabre in his hand before Vader used the force to take it out. In his other hand lay the crystal. Yoda's words echoed in his head.

"You cannot defeat me, my apprentice," Said Vader. Even though Ezra had caught Vaders lightsabre he was still in great pain and was injured still. The only hope was the crystal. He was about to put it around his neck but Vader caught him off guard. The crystal went flying out of Ezra's hand. He watched it. His anger for Vader embraced him. He used the force and his sith lightsabre dlew to his hand but in the other Yoda's lightsabre. Vader circle him but Ezra wasn't going to waste time. He lunged at Vader. The fight was like no other. Like a flash their lightsabre's hit each others. Ezra pushed Vader back further before kicking him in the stomach. In pain Vader grunted. Using the force, he took off a massive electric pole and threw it at Ezra who caught it. He crashed on the floor and tried to get it off him but Vader was pulling it down.

"AHH!" Ezra screamed as some of the metal went into his side. He then levitated another pole and hauled it at Vader who tossed it aside quickly but then crashed into the pole which was holding Ezra. Vader's suit was broken at the front. His breathing now chilled Ezra. Nevertheless, he attacked Vader with every bit of force he had. Ezra was in pain but he kept driving at Vader. Vader was more injured than Ezra. His suit weakend him. He had to play with Ezra's hate. He tossed Ezra away from him but he only landed without a scratch. Kanan suddenly found himself in midair gasping for breathe. He tossed his arms around but it did nothing. Vader neared Kanan over the edge.

"You will doas I say or he dies," Vader said coldly. Ezra waited to see if Vader would do it but he couldn't bare watching Vader hurt him.

"Wait, wait!" he cried. He dropped the lightsabres on the floor and fell to his knees in front of Vader. "I will do your bidding. Just let him go,"

"Oh I will let him go," Vader said and tossed Kanan over the edge. Ezra cried in horror. Vader smiled down at Ezra but he was so focused on Ezra's hate he didn't see him motion to his friends who all ran to the edge.

"Killing him was for the best. Now you can embrace the darkness once more," Vader said.

"Yes it was really for the best," Ezra laughed. Vader heard something. Suddenly, the rogue shadow appeared from the edge with Kanan safe on it. All of Ezra's friends climbed on quickly. Ezra nodded to Sabine who flew the ship away.

"Even your friends left you," Vader said. Ezra looked around the crystal. Suddenly, everything seemed to collapse. The bombs had gone off. Fires exploded everywhere. It was collapsing behind Vader and Ezra found him self falling towards the fire. He picked up his lightsabres and ran. Vader had gone. He suddenly slipped.

"AHH!" He screamed as he slid down the floor towards the burning fire. He caught one of the poles and climbed in front of it. As soon as he did though he realised he had to keep going. There was a massive gun he could lean against. He was too weak too keep on running. Blood kept coming out of him. He screamed in agony as he ran up the base. Behind him more and more kept falling behind him. He reached the gun and climbed in front of it. He put his hand against his wound to stop the blood coming out. He was worried of where Vader was. He hadn't seen him in a while. He had to move as he could hear the fires get closer. He staggered forward in pain. Tired and exhausted, Bleeding and crying Ezra forced himself onwards. Then it hit him. Vader had sliced his back open. Ezra turned around and used the force to slam Vader into the gun.

"I HATE YOU!" Ezra cried. He crawled away from Vader as he slowly walked towards Ezra. _The crystal! Call it! _Yoda's entered his head. Ezra stopped crawling away from Yoda and cleared his head. He raised his hand and tried to feel the power of the crystal. He couldn't hear Vader right behind him anymore, he couldn't feel any pain any more, all he could feel was the darkness and the light inside of him. He opened his eyes as the crystal flew towards his hand. He used all the strength he had and stood up. He had to get away from Vader first. There are a kind of pods floating around. It was big enough. Ezra waited until one came past before jumping. He didn't landed neatly but instead fell. Vader landed on the pod following.

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE DARKNESS!" Vader shouted. Ezra remebered Yoda's words. He had to be the darkness and the light. The rogue shadow appeared behind him. They could all see Ezra. Sabine bit her lip hoping Ezra wouldn't fall for the darkness.

"You're right. I can't escape," he admitted. He turned his head and saw Sabine watching him. "I can only embrace both the darkness and the light!" he shouted. He put the necklase with the crytal over his head and on his neck. A massive light erupted out of him. They all turned away. When they looked Ezra was in a grey suit with a hood at the back. You could see a golden light flow through his veins and heal him while the crystal glowed a golden colour. His lightsabres were no longer red and green but white. Soon the light dissapeared.

"A grey Jedi Master. He has embraced the darkness and the light," Obi Wan said.

Vader roared in anger but Ezra only stood still ah he watched him run towards him.

"EZRA!" Sabine screamed. Ezra raised his hands and lightning flew out of them. Sabine ran out of the ship and jumped down behind Ezra. Vader collapsed on the floor in agony as Ezra killed him.

"Ezra stop!" Sabine cried. Ezra although a grey Jedi hated the man so much that the darkness was overpowering the light. But he realised that when he heard Sabine's voice.

"Kill me! It is your destiny," Vader shouted.

"Ezra please. He wants you to kill him! Don't listen!" cried Sabine but when she looked at Ezra she could see he wasn't. He just smiled at her. He placed his lightsabres on the holders and walked away from Vader. He helped Sabine up but then he heard Vader.

"You cannot escape me or your past Ezra! They will never except what you have done for me or the darkside!" Vader shouted. Ezra slightly turned his head. Yoda said his path was going to be hard but it was better than being Vader's slave again. He turned his head back to the ship and jumped on. When the door was shut Sabine pulled Ezra into a kiss.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she said warmly.

"Ezra!" they all cried. Ezra embraced them all. Tears ran down his cheeks. He hadn't really seen any of them for years.

"Hey kid. Don't grow anymore otherwise you will be taller than me!" joked Zeb. Ezra chuckled. Hera held his hand.

"I'm so proud of you Ezra," she said.

"Wait if your not flying the ship who is?" Ezra asked.

"Go and have a look!" she teased. Ezra ran into the pilot room and found Proxy.

"Master!" Proxy squeled. He was about to hug him but then thought better and bowed before him.

"Proxy you don't need to do that anymore!" Ezra laughed. Proxy was so excited he hugged Ezra hard.

"So Master Bridger what are we doing?" said Mace.

"We are going to rebuild our republic and the Jedi order," Ezra said.

"That will be hard considering that all the buildings were destroyed," said Obi Wan.

(FULCRUM PLANET)

When they all arrived everyone cheered them. Ezra had never felt so at home. He could see distant figures coming towards him. Everyone went quiet.

"Welcome to your birthplace Master Bridger," said the father. "Here is where the last Jedi died and now they are reborn again," He motioned to a stone. And held Ezra's hand against it. The same colour as the crystal flowed out of Ezra. The ground rumbled and shook but nobody feared it. Murmurs of excitement arose. Buildings from the old republic surfaced from the ground. Statues, relics even the old council meeting place came out, a massive Jedi pyramid rose as well. All the old Jedi stared in wonder. Ezra had only seen this place in his dreams now it was coming true. Once the rumbling stopped everyone threw hats in the air and danced around in joy. Leia and father embraced each other, Kanan and Hera kissed for the first time and Sabine held Ezra's hand. Even in the moment of joy Ezra let go of Sabine and chased after the father.

"WAIT!" The father turned around. "Why me? Why did you bond me to Vader?"

"When you were born I saw your future where you would not be tethered to him. I realised that the two of you were alike,"

"Why does Vader want me as his apprentice?"

"For that is something for another time or you must find out yourself," The father said. Sabine joined Ezra and held his hand.

"He isn't going to stop coming after me is he?"

"No," he replied.

"Well we'll face it together," Sabine said. Ezra smiled at her while she lent her head against his shoulder. The Father left them in peace.

"Sabine what if Vader hurts you to get to me?" he said.

"Then you will be my valiant hero will rescue me," Sabine teased. Ezra laughed but still felt uneasy about it, Sabine sensed this.

"Come let me take you," Ezra said. Ezra carried Sabine in his hands and carried her away to peace.

THIS IS NOT THE END. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WOULD WANT ME TO CONTINUE.


	19. Chapter 19

HI EVERYONE! THIS IS LIKE THE PROLOGUE TO THE NEXT PART IN THE STORY. WOULD YOU PREFER ME WRITING THE NEXT PART UNDER THIS STORY OR SEPERATLY AS A SERIES!

ANY IDEAS PLEASE LET ME KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW!

(Starkiller base, Emperor's quarters)

Vader kneeled before his master. His hatred for the emperor grew and grew as his master ranted on about his failure of Ezra.

"Do you have the samples?" He said.

"Yes Master," Vader said as he slithered out the word master. He wished he had used Ezra to overthrow his master. Then he wouldn't be kneeling in front of him.

"Make the clone," he said. Vader stood up.

"I believe Ezra can be consumed by the darkness again. He is a grey Jedi so he is still vulnerbale to the darkness I…"

"YOU FAILED WITH HIM! YOU'RE A FAILURE!" The emperor shouted. Even Vader quivered. But he knew that Starkiller's clone will never be as powerful in the force as the original. And he had a coonection with Ezra which made him desire for Ezra to be his apprentice. He was going to go against his master but he couldn't show it.

"Sorry Master," Vader said.

"You will not call me your master till you have proven yourself again. You can call me… your greatness," he hissed.

"Yes… your greatness," Vader bit his lips behind his mask making them bleed. He walked away from the emperor with only his hate to guide him. The galaxy will be his. As he walked away he planned on how to get to Ezra. It was a master plan.


	20. Chapter 20: Haunted

Hey all readers! So I am writing the next part under the same title and I'm going to give each chapter a name hopefully! I am enjoying bringing this world to life and I hope readers are enjoying a new take on star wars rebels. Thanks to those who have reviewed!

ENJOY!

Chapter 20: Haunted

_Fires consumed the village. Starkiller walked through the flames as they moved apart. He had his hood over his head. The heat never burned him as he was too cold inside. The echoes of screams drummed in the stormtroopers ears as they dragged the children out of their homes while their homes burned. Starkiller had one simple mission, snake out any force sensitive children. They all lined up in a row. Shivering. Not from cold but from fear. Many were crying but one was not. She was standing with her head held high. She was the same age as Ezra had been when he was recruited by the ghost. Starkiller walked towards the children. He walked past each one. Every so often he would push one towards a trooper. Soon he came across the girl. He lent down on his knee._

"_You are not scared?" he asked._

"_My father taught me too always be brave, especially against people like you," she spat._

"_People like me? And what exactly is that?" he said placidly._

"_Evil," she said. Starkiller laughed. "You are nothing but a pawn for Vader," she said bravely. Quickly, she found her insides churning. Starkiller had stopped laughing. He stood up. As he did the young girl found herself rising with him in mid air. The other children gasped in horror. She kicked her feet up and down trying to break free from him. _

"_You will never win!" she hissed. Starkiller lowered his hood. She gulped. Littered across his face were scars. His eyes were pure yellow and red. Suddenly, she found herself chocking in the air. She coughed in attempt for air. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Slowly, she stopped struggling and was still. Her head had flopped backwards. Starkiller dropped her on the floor._

"_Too much like a jedi," he said. He looked at the other children and then the ones whom he had picked out. He knew what he had to do- force sensitive or not._

"_What shall we do?" said one of the troopers._

"_No mercy," Starkiller said._

"_You want us to kill them?" said the lead trooper._

"_No prisoners," Starkiller simply answered. He turned back towards the ship as he heard the sound of firing and screaming which soon stopped. _

_(Ezra's and Sabine's room)_

"AHH!" Ezra screamed. He sat up. Over his body was sweat everywhere. It seaped through his clothes. Since he had come back he had only worn long sleeved clothes and trousers which covered his body. He couldn't risk anyone to see his scars. Sabine touched his shoulder.

"Another nightmare?" Sabine asked. Ezra nodded. He clutched his head only to find it soaking wet and hot. "Your burning up Ezra. You have a fever," she said.

"I'm ok Sabine i…"

"No your not," she interrupted. "Talk to someone who is a jedi," she said. Ezra nodded. "Go back to sleep for now," she said warmly. She collapsed on the bed and rolled up in the bed sheets. Ezra smiled and lied down. He tried to shut his eyes but he could only hear and see Vader. In the end he lay awake with his eyes open. Sabine looked up to Ezra. He was lazily gazing at the ceiling. She moved closer to him and put her head on his chest. Ezra fluttered with warmth. He suddenly felt very sleepily and closed his eyes. This time he could not see Vader. Sabine chases away his plague of nightmares. But in the back of his mind he could never stop thinking about what Starkiller did. What he did.

(Jedi Council)

Ezra strolled towards the council door. He was early to the meeting but he had nothing else to do. He pushed the doors open. The council was grand. The walls were decorated with patterns only Jedi knew had to carve. The chairs were velvet and Ezra's chair had hints of gold weaved across it. He had the head chair of the room. He walked towards the window. Happiness came towards him in waves. Everyone looked joyous and the market was bustling with people, spices and sweets. Then Ezra saw his reflection. He sudddenly jumped back. In the reflection he could see his former self. He moved forward and touched the glass. In the window he had yellow eyes and his red lightsabre in his hand. A shadown moved behind the reflection. Vader. Ezra's eyes widened. Every single time Vader abused him flashed before his eyes. He stepped back with tears in his eyes. Vader moved closer to the reflection. He put his hand on his reflection's shoulder. But as soon as that happened Ezra felt an actual hand on his shoulder. Every single hair on him raised and his heart raced. He looked slightly to the right. A hand was on his shoulder. Immediately, he activated his lightsabre and span around. Vader was there. Ezra suddenly attacked him. But vader wasn't attacking him. Ezra closed his eyes and looked again at Vader. This time he saw Obi Wan on the floor. Ezra deactivated his lightsabre.

"Obi Wan! I'm so sorry!" Ezra cried as he helped Obi Wan up.

"I'm ok. What happened?" he asked.

"I thought I saw something," Ezra replied. Obi Wan looked at him unsurely. He felt the dark side radiate off Ezra as he attacked him. But he knew Ezra was probably just having a bad day.

"It's ok. It happens to the best of us. You should give this meeting a miss. You look very tired," Ezra nodded and agreed. He was exhausted. All these sleepless nights were catching up on him. He walked out of the building.

"EZRA!" Vader shouted. Ezra turned around. Nobody was there. He thought he heard Vader's voice. His memories were haunting him.

"Ezra!" Ezra jumped around. It was Kanan and Hera.

"You ok?" Hera said. Ezra nodded. They were both holding hands. He guessed he missed the part where they fell in love. How much else had he missed?

"Obi Wan told me you didn't look to well," Kanan said. "Is it the nightmares?"

"I'm fine,"

"Ezra just because you are a master doesn't mean I can't help you,"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Ezra shouted. Kanan and Hera both looked stunned. "But thank you," Ezra said and walked off. Hera looked up at Kanan with worry and squeezed his arm.


	21. Chapter 21: I am Starkiller

Hello readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

(Jedi council room)

"Ezra before we leave I wanted to ask what are we doing with Leia?" Organa asked. Ezra looked to the floor as he thought. He had shamefully forgotten about Leia since they arrived.

"I think I would like to start training potential Jedi," Ezra said. There were many murmers of agreement. "Leia would be the first,"

"Master Bridger may I also put someone else forward?" Obi Wan asked. Ezra nodded. "He isn't here yet but I know he is strong with the force. His name is Luke… Skywalker," he added. Ezra felt a cold shiver run down his neck.

"The son of Vader?" asked Hera.

"No not the son of Vader. The son of Anakin," Ezra said. "You may bring him," Ezra added. "Kanan you can teach them the basics while Obi Wan can supervise as well as train you Kanan,"

"I would like that. I never really finished my training," Kanan smiled. Ezra nodded.

"Anything else that needs to be brought up?" Ezra asked. Nobody said anything so Ezra ended the meeting but was kept behind. He knew Sabine wanted to ask him something.

"Sabine are you ok?"

"Ezra I feel like I betrayed my family again. We left them on Mandalor where the empire is still ruling them. Can we not do something?" Sabine asked.

"I will think about it," Ezra said. Sabine kissed him before walking out. Ezra collapsed on the chair and shut his eyes. He had to make sure Sabine never goes back to Mandalore. She must never find out what he had done. When Ezra opened his eyes he found all the furniture in the air. It immediately dropped. He looked down to his hands. They were spitting out some white glowing stuff. Immediately, he shoved his hands in his pockets. He ran to his house and went to the bathroom. He turned on the tap and tried to wash his hands of the white glow but it didn't come off. He cried in frustration. The more angry he got the more it spat out of his hands. In the end he gave up.

"What's happening to me?" he wailed. He suddenly felt cold and wrapped himslef in his bed and fell fast asleep.

(A FEW HOURS LATER)

"Have you seen Ezra?" Kanan asked Obi Wan.

"No I haven't. I've been looking forward to show him Luke," Obi Wan moved out of the way revealing a young boy with brown hair. He looked very similar to Leia.

"Hi sir. I'm Luke," he said and shook Kanan's hand.

"I'm Kanan," he replied. "I'll find Sabine and then let you know," Kanan said. Obi Wan nodded. Kanan walked out into the open. The sight is magnificent. There is green grass covering the whole place, children running around and people cheering and laughing. He wished he had grown up to this. It wasn't long before he found Sabine. She was showing all the young kids her painting skills. They all seemed to follow her every move.

"Kanan!" Sabine said.

"Hey, have you seen Ezra?"

"I haven't seen him since this morning. He is probably resting," She lead Kanan to their home. They shared quite a large home as Ezra was the leader of the republic. She unlocked the door and they stepped through. They had definetly personalised it. It was made out of wood which made it feel extra comfy. There are painting of the two of them on the mantlepeice. Sabine climbed up the stairs while Kanan looked at the photos. He recognised one of him and Ezra. He looked so young there. Only came up to Kanan's waist. Then the next photo was when Ezra was full grown. Kanan saddned at this photo. He had missed Ezra's childhood and he couldn't get it back.

"KANAN! COME QUICK!" Sabine screamed. Kanan raced up the stairs. He saw Sabine next to the bed where Ezra was. He was twitching, turning and crying. Beads of sweat covered his body and tears spilled out his eyes.

"He's so hot!" Sabine cried as she took of the sheets. Kanan didn't know what to do.

"Try and keep him still," he said. Sabine held on his arms but then Ezra started thrashing at her.

"Ahh!" she cried, Ezra had cut her arm. A tear rolled down her cheek. Kanan looked out the window. He could see the healers house but it would take a while to get there. But he didn't have another option.

"Sabine I'm going to Mama Agda," he said. She nodded. Kanan ran out of the room.

(Ezra's Dream)

_He fell. He couldn't scream or cry. Before long he landed on the hard floor. A single spot light shined on him. Around him was an oblivion. The only thing there was a mirror. Ezra walked over to it. He could only see himself. But when he touched the mirror the reflection changed. It was Starkiller. He was wearing his mask and his robes with sharp metal claws at the end. Ezra stepped back._

"_Why are you here?" Ezra stuttered. _

"_Why am I here? I am always here," Starkiller said. He pointed to Ezra's head. "I am here for you," he said. _

"_Why?" Ezra asked. "Who are you?"_

"_I am you. But only better and stronger. Your time is almost up," Starkiller said._

"_What does that mean?" Ezra asked. He dreaded asking that but he was curious to know._

"_Do you think your rebellion will like you much longer?" Starkiller said. Ezra felt his chest tighten. "What happenes when they find out what we did?"_

"_NO! What you did! I've changed!" Ezra cried._

"_Keep telling yourself that. I am always with you Ezra. Without me you are nothing. What happens when the council finds out who many you killed?"_

"_Stop," Ezra said._

"_What happens when Kanan finds out how many children we slaughtered?" _

"_Stop!" Ezra cried. He fell the floor on his knees with his hands on his head._

"_What happens when Sabine finds out you killed someone she so dearly loves?" Starkiller hissed. Ezra screamed. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Sabine. Then the scene changed. He looked around him. There was fire and destruction. There was no life around him. Dead bodies littered the floor. _

"_What is this?" Ezra cried._

"_Our future,"_

"_NO!" Ezra pleaded. He started to run away from Starkiller. But he appeared in front of him again. _

"_This is our destiny! You cannot escape the darkness. Only embrace with the help of our master," Ezra's eyes widened. He turned around._

_Vader._

_Ezra immediately took out his lightsaber's. But this time they weren't white but red. _

'_You cannot escape us, my apprentice," Vader said. _

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_I'm sorry but that's not in the game. The darkness will consume you,"_

"_What is this place?"_

"_A vision of the future," Starkiller said. Ezra gasped. Suddenly, even more bodies seemed to be on the ground. But Ezra saw their faces. They were his friends. Kanan, Obi Wan, Leia, Hera, Zeb were all there. He suddenly felt a weight at his feet. He shivered. Without looking he knew what was at his feey. Tears escaped his eyes as he saw a broken Sabine dead at his feet. Suddenly all the fire around them stopped moving as Ezra stared at Sabine. _

"_No," he whispered. "This isn't real! You aren't here," Ezra shouted. They both laughed. _

"_If I wasn't here would I be able to do this!" Vader shouted. A massive wave of fire was thrown at him._

(Ezra's room)

Mama Agda was an older woman. She wore a kaftan with many wonderful colours. Her hair had beads in it that shined against the sun. She had known the Jedi for a long time as she is a healer. A healer lives for 500 years so she has seen many things. But nothing like this before. She poured a solution down Ezra's throat. Sabine and Kanan stood behind her while Obi Wan, Organan, Mace and Hera watched from the door. Ezra wouldn't stop shaking. His screams echoed in the house. Sabine dug her nails into Kanan.

"What's happening?" Sabine asked.

"I believe he has entered the dream space. I've seen one person react to it but nothing like what Ezra is going through. He is going too far into his mind. Something is troubling him. We can't do much. I can only give him this," She took out a vile of purple liquid. "It is only a soothing potion. He has to do the rest," She poured the liquid down his throat. He seemed to stop thrashing for a while but then it came back. But it was worse. Ezra screamed and cried.

"Look!" Sabine cried. On Ezra's left arm many burns marks started to develop. It spread to his hand and started to burn of the skin on the side of face. His ear started to deform. Sabine rushed to his side. His skin was so hot it started to burn her skin as she held his hand. Blood poured from him. Sabine cried next to him. When she held his hand he stopped moving around but he still cried.

"Give them some space," Mama Agda said. They all cleared the room and waited outside.

"Ezra I'm sorry about what you went through with Vader. It's all my fault. I love you so much. You are such a great leader and I could never live up to that, nobody could. You are your own person. Not a slave to anyone. Vader is nothing to you. If you come back to me I can help you overcome the nightmares. Just come back to me," She whispered.

"Sabine," he whispered. Sabine looked up. He whispered her name.

"Ezra?" she cried. "He's waking up!" she cried. They all rushed in. Ezra started saying Sabine's name over and over again. Abruplty, he sat straight up. His eyes opened wide. But his eyes were red.

"Ezra?" he blinked and the blue colour came back again. He winced in agony at his arm and face. The left side of him was wounded. Mama Agda ran over with creams and bandages. Everyone was shooed out apart from Sabine. She wasn't ever going to leave.


	22. Chapter 22: Joys of training

Hello readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review this story!

_Everyone was shooed out apart from Sabine. She wasn't ever going to leave._

…

(Starkiller Base)

"My Emperor the cloning process is almost complete," Thrawn said. Vader watched in spite as Thrawn got all the glory he should have. But then he realized that he's plan was better than theirs. Starkiller's clone could never reach the full potential Ezra has. He needed something else. A clone but one that Ezra made himself. Vader hid the burn marks on his suit from last night. He had seen Starkiller in the dream space. He was a clone but had the same abilities as Ezra. With him he could take out the emperor. Ezra was constantly consumed by nightmares of his actions and of Vader so he used that to his advantage. As Ezra was a grey jedi -he will always still have Starkiller inside of him.

"Vader you will make sure the clone is ready to face Bridger. Don't make a fool of yourself," the emperor spat. Vader had to scream in his head to stop him from saying anything else. Vader nodded and left.

(FULCRUM Planet)

"How's Ezra doing?" asked Fulcrum. Everyone had been worried for him for a few days now ever since he went to far into the dreamspace.

"He's stable for now," Kanan said.

"We need to have a strong leader. He isn't still in a coma so why isn't he here?" asked one of the Jedi. Sabine felt her stomach flip.

"I agree but he has been through some hard times. We can only be here to support him. Yoda chose him for a reason and we have to be there for him, now more than ever," Mace said. Sabine relaxed when Mace relieved the tension of the situation. She was worried that they would go against Ezra. What would happen to him? Would he return to the dark side? Sabine tried to ignore the thoughts in her head but she couldn't get rid of them. If the council turned against Ezra he would break.

Obi Wan walked up to Sabine when the meeting was over.

"Sabine don't worry about what they say. Ezra is a great person,"

"I know. I'm lucky to have him," Obi Wan smiled at Sabine warmly.

"Have you seen him?"

"He went for a walk first but he also said he was getting things ready for some kind of training with you and some others," Sabine suggested. Obi Wan thanked her and ran to get to the others.

(Ezra's location)

Ezra held a bottle. His hand quivered as he moved it closer to his lips. The warm liquid ran down his throat and soothed him off his pain. The voice in his head dissapeared as he took the alcohol. Once he started drinking it he couldn't stop and soon he had finished it all. He felt warm. Starkiller and Vader's voice faded. He looked at the bottle. Nobody could ever find out about this. He looked out to the ocean and threw it as far as he could. Behind him he had set up training stations. He heard the rumble of an engine and saw his friends.

"Ezra!" Leia shouted as she got one of the speed bike. He waved back to her. Luke was riding next to her. Kanan and Obi Wan appeared behind them along with Rex.

"Rex!" Ezra shouted. He hadn't seen the man a lot as they were both busy but it was grand to see him now. Rex shook Ezra's hand but Ezra embraced him in a hug.

"Easy there tiger or shall I say Grand Master?" he teased. Ezra laughed. It was good to see him again.

"So what are we doing?" asked Luke.

"While Kanan and Obi Wan TAKE THEIR TIME!" Ezra shouted so Kanan and Obi Wan could hear, "You can run to the red cone and back for me please," The kids groaned but knew better than to argue. Ezra walked up to Kanan and Obi Wan.

"They are going to be awhile. I made them run quite far," Ezra said. "Obi Wan you can train Kanan so more,"

"What are you doing?" asked Kanan.

"Doing my own training," he replied. Ezra found a comfortable spot on the beach. He took of the crystal on his neck and placed it in front of him. He had almost got the hang of it. He closed his eyes. The crystal began to shine a blue colour. The light suddenly attached itself to Ezra's forhead. The blue shone brightly. Ezra saw Sabine in his mind running with him on the same beach. They danced in the waves as they laughed with joy. Then the light turned to red. He saw Starkiller. Then Vader. His eyes tightened and his wrist clenched.

"Focus Ezra," a voice said in his head. The crystal spoke to him when he was training and soothed him. Even though he was a grey jedi the darkness inside of him goes out of balance a lot. The crystal was testing him. Many flashes of what Starkiller did flashed before him but he let go. His eyes softened and his wrist relaxed. He had to be at peace with Starkiller. The light turned to white and then let go of Ezra. It floated before him. Kanan and Obi Wan caught glances of Ezra and were spellbound.

"Well done Ezra," said the crystal. Ezra looked behind him to make sure the others couldn't hear.

"The nightmares are getting better with your training but Sabine keeps asking me about going to Mandalore. And I can't…I can't let her do that," Ezra mumbled. He had to try and not let the tears slip out.

"Starkiller's actions won't just vanish. You just have to remember that it was Starkiller not you. But the main thing to do if Sabine finds out is to be at peace with it and look for what you can do to help," Ezra nodded. He stood up to practice. A person appeared from out of the ghost. They weren't real though and looked like ghost but could be touched. They wore a cloak and held a white lightsabre in their hand. Ezra didn't ask who they were as it was clear they didn't want him to know. Ezra took out his lightsabre while the ghost moved towards him and they practiced only practices a grey jedi could know.

"And then take the lightsabre down," Obi Wan said to Kanan. Kanan was very good at dueling but his connection to the force wasn't strong. It was as if something was so stuck in his mind that he was blocked from the force. Kanan knew what it was but he was never going to show it. He was worried about Ezra. What if Starkiller came back and the council went against him? What if they killed him? Kanan pushed the thought out of mind.

"How far did Ezra make them run?" Kanan said. It had been 30 minutes already.

"Knowing Ezra we probably won't see them in a while. If they are not back in 30 minutes we will go and find them. And this is why you don't get distracted," Kanan looked down. Obi Wan's lightsaber was near his leg. Kanan sighed in frustration. He hadn't been able to fully focus for a while now. His head was drenched in sweat and his body was aching. It was hard enough being blind.

"Let's leave it for now," Obi Wan said as he saw Kanan look tired. Gratefully, Kanan nodded.

"We should find Leia and Luke before they pass out," Kanan said. Obi Wan laughed and helped him up.

"Ezra we're just going to train luke and Leia before they pass out!" Kanan shouted. Ezra waved his hand. They jumped on the speeders and left.


	23. Chapter 23: Being a grey jedi

Ezra grunted as he attacked the ghost. He had taken off his shirt and left his trousers on as soon as Kanan and Obi Wan left. But he still had a vest on which was long sleeved. He couldn't bear letting people see his scars.

"Move away Ezra. Now circle," the ghost said. Ezra and the ghost moved around each other. "Now I'll show you a new technique. You are going to combine both your lightsabre's as one. This start;es your opponent and a lightsaber with two sabers joined is most powerful," the ghost says.

"So I have to balance them just like the dark and light," Ezra said. The ghost nodded calmly but Ezra was freaking out. His head was already throbbing and this sounds hard.

"Go from two to one lightsabres. Picture the saber in your head. Maybe start with both lightsabers parallel to each other and sit down," the ghost says after seeing Ezra's eyes scrutinize. Collapsing in the sand Ezra places both lightsabers parallel.

"I have pictured them," Ezra said.

"Now first we have to upgrade your lightsabers otherwise I have feeling this isn't going to work. You will be able to do this on any lightsaber but is is easier with a grey jedi one. Place the sabers in front of you and hold the crystal in your hand," the ghost says. When Ezra places it on his hand a warm tingling feeling washes over him. The ghost held his hands with him. A white glow spread over Ezra's hand and onto the lightsabers. Ezra couldn't keep his eyes shut. He watched the as crystal created patterns over the holder and strengthen the blade. When the glow left the sabers Ezra's eyes widened with delight. They felt better than before but the ghost noticed something.

"Ezra what's that?" it asks.

"Whats what?" The ghost touched both Ezra's hands and pulled them towards him. Ezra hadn't realized it was happening again. White sparks spat out of his hands while his veins glowed a bright white color. Ezra immediately shoved his hands in his pockets and moved away.

"Ezra I need to see that," it says.

"No you don't!" Ezra argued like a small kid.

"That is a sign that your powers are growing so fast you can't control it. If you weren't having these dreams you could,"

"I can get rid of the nightmares," Ezra said.

"No you can't! Starkiller will always be inside of you. If you are at peace with the darkness he wouldn't be a plague to you," the ghost explains. Ezra looked out to the calming sea. He hated when he was reminded that Starkiller would always be inside of him as he found it so hard to be at peace with what he had done.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Ezra finally said. Even though Ezra couldn't see it smile he felt a warm presence.

"Are you finished then combining your sabers? Come on!" it teased.

(Kanan's location)

"Gosh you weren't exaggerating when you said Ezra would make them run far!" Kanan shouted over the thunder of the engines. Finally they saw them. Both were almost collapsing into the sand. Their back arches over and their legs wobble like jelly.

"Obi Wan," Luke croaked out. Their faces were bright pink.

"I think we will skip Jedi training. At least you will be in better shape. Let's go," Obi Wan says. Lazily, the kids climb on the back of the speeders.

"Where is Ezra?" Leia asked.

"Still training," Kanan replied.

"Just like he should be," said a voice behind them.

"Rex!" said Kanan.

"Just letting you know Sabine wanted you all. She's painting some kind of art work of all of us," he said. Luke and Leia smiled in glee. They both really liked Sabine. Leia was unsure of her first but she grew to realize she was a good person.

"We will go and get Ezra later," Obi Wan said.

(Ezra's location, FEW HOURS LATER)

"Keep trying to merge them," the ghost shouted as he conjured more ghosts for Ezra to fight. "Use your surroundings," Ezra is finding it hard to focus on fighting the ghosts as well as trying to merge the lightsabers. "Ezra come on!" the ghost shouted. The ghosts suddenly vanished.

"I almost had it!" Ezra whines.

"No you didn't. The gift of a grey jedi is too be at peace with the darkness and light. At the moment that is not happening,"

"I can though! But I just want to do better stuff!" Ezra pleaded.

"If you cannot do this you cannot harnice that power. Show me you can," Ezra nodded but felt saddened. His eyes dropped as he realised he wasn't acting like a grey jedi. The ghost appeared around him. He activated his saber. The first ghost attacked him. Ezra swang forward and rolled over the ghost back and struck his neck. The next two attacks him. Like a frisby Ezra throws his lightsaber forwards and it crashes through the ghosts. One of the ghosts tripped him over and sliced at his arm. Even though Ezra's arm didn't fall it went dull. Ezra had to try combining lightsabers. As he looked up he saw something. All the ghosts were attacking him apart from one who stood there and waved at him. It looked like Starkiller. Ezra's blood boiled as he saw him. There was a coconut tree behind him. He ran towards it and up it. Then he back flipped off it. The ghost watched him in awe. Ezra used the force and his second lightsabre flew towards the one in his hand. As Ezra flipped they combined into one. A white light shines in the air. As Ezra landed a massive eruption of force erupts out of him. The ghosts dissapeared. The ghost clapped Ezra but realized he was about to attack something else.

In Ezra's mind another ghost stood. Starkiller. He lunges at him. Then drew the saber over his head and plunges it into Starkiller over and over. He screams at the top of his lungs. The ghost ran over to him.

"Ezra stop! Look there's nothing there!" The ghost shouted. Ezra looked again. He had just beaten the sand senselessly. His vision started to blur and his head fills with voices. The ghost hands Ezra the crystal and the voices grow quieter.

"You ok?" Ezra couldn't keep it in any longer. He threw himself in the ghost's arms and cried.

"I can't stop seeing him. I don't want to be that person anymore. Why won't he leave me?" Ezra cries. The ghost rubs his head gently. He had never seen a person this broken before.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHO YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE THE GHOST!


	24. Chapter 24: A figure from the past

HELLO! SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. I AM A BUSY PERSON! :0

(Starkiller base)

The floor lifted up. He looked up to see his master. A cold sensation flooded his body and he cherished it.

"13 days in isolation, impressive," Vader said. The clone nodded. Vader sent him away to more training. He felt that Vader didn't want him. That is exactly what was happening. Vader had no intention of using the clone. No, he had a bigger plan. The Starkiller he desired was no clone. He was real but had no body. You see the Starkiller inside Ezra is like a demon. He is Ezra. Vader wanted the spirit to join him. If he couldn't turn Ezra he would choose the spirit.

(FULCRUM Planet)

"Keep going!" Ezra shouted as he watched Leia and Luke. They sparred bravely but didn't have a lot of technique. Leia panted and her knee was covered in soars. Luke had blisters all over his feet and every muscle hurt. Ezra wasn't letting up but soon decided they had had enough.

"Leave it now," he shouts. They nod and walk towards Kanan who smiles proudly. Ezra walked back into his chambers. In a glass pot was alchol which he pours into his cup. His lips welcome it while his body numbs. The voices and memories in his head vanish. Quickly, he places the cup down as he hears footsteps.

"Grand Master come quick please! The council calls you," said one of the young servant boys. Ezra thanks him and runs towards the council room. As he comes in only chaos hangs above everyone. There are people arguing and pushing, people looking to the floor and others turning the air blue.

"Settle down!" Ezra shouts. Everyone realizes Ezra is here and is quiet. "What's going on?" he asks. Sabine moves forward.

"The Empire is going to kill all the Mandalore citizens in Lathol," Sabine says.

"Why?"

"They want to go home but the empire won't let them,"

"The mission is too dangerous! Lothal is too much," One jedi says.

"Our job is to protect people," Obi Wan shouts.

"Who's going to protect us if we're protecting them?" Mace said. Everyone went quiet again. The question echoed in Ezra's head. They all looked towards him waiting for his answer.

"_No please! Don't kill me!" _A voice echoed in Ezra's head from his experience on Mandalore. He never wanted anyone to find out but as leader it was his duty to protect others.

"It will be a small mission. Only one crew. Sabine we will try and get most of the people out but if we can't get everyone out then we get the people we have out. I'm sorry but it is better having a few people then none." Sabine nodded.

"Sabine, Hera, Obi Wan and I will go,"

"Ezra if I may ask but I was wondering if Luke and Leia could come? As their first mission."

"Why not?" Obi Wan nodded gleefully.

(Next Day)

"Found a good spot," Hera says. Ezra holds both lightsabers in his hands softly. They feel more powerful since the ghost managed to improve them. He felt a cold presence. Suddenly, his chest tightens and his head throbs. He runs to bathroom and pulls out a small flask filled with liquor. Just like before he swings it down until nothing is left. Soothingly, his pain numbs and a warm tingle sways through him. He reaches the door handle but misses and collides with the door, drunk. After a while he opened the door. His vision came back to normal.

"You ok?" Sabine says. Ezra nods. She tacks his hand and looks him in the eye. "Thank you for doing this," she says warmly. "For you, anything," he says. She smiles and leans her head against his chest.

"All right love birds we're landing," Rex shouts. Sabine giggles.

"See you later," she says as she walks out of the ship. Ezra pulls his grey hood over his head and his lightsabres on the side. As he stepped out to see his old home he gasps. Smoke rises high into the sky, guillotines of lightning split the heavens and only fear reigns. Ezra could barely see anything he used to know and if he did, it is broken. One tear falls from his eyes to the ground but he has no time for that. His mission was to release a handful of prisoners kept in the cells. Everyone had gone but him now so he ran across the roofs of houses.

(Sabine's location)

"I have got eyes on them, over," she whispers in the comm.

"I don't understand why there aren't more guards," Hera says behind her eyeing the stormtroopers.

"Maybe they weren't expecting us or something," Sabine suggests.

"I'm in position," Said Obi Wan and Mace through their comm. Sabine draws a small explosive from her side. She had designed it be a small explosion but release a large fog to cover them and only they could see through it with special glasses. Hera pulls on the green glasses and tries to hold in the laugh and she sees her reflection in Sabine's helmet. Swiftly, Sabine tosses the bomb next to the stormtroopers. Suddenly, the fog covered everything. They all ran towards the prisoners and helped them up. But one of the guards saw Sabine. The guard drew his gun and aimed it at her.

(Ezra's location)

Like a snake he slithers in and out of the view of the guards. It doesn't take him long to near the prison cells. Yet again he felt that wave of cold consume him. He took out the vask again which he had filled up and swung back the alcohol. Nobody knew about his obsession, not even Sabine. He stumbles through the corridor. Luckily, no stormtroopers saw him. He came across the cell and opened it. At first the prisoners were confused but they greet Ezra with warmth as they see it is a rescue. The last prisoner to come out eyed Ezra down. He thought he recognized Ezra but couldn't picture where and how. Ezra felt the same. He had seen this man but couldn't place him anywhere.

"Please my father is still here," cried a young girl. She was only a few years older than Luke and Leia.

"Where is he?" asks Ezra. The girl shrugs her shoulders, crestfallen. "What's his name?"

"Captain Baranbas Angevin,"Ezra nods.

"Here is the directions out," he said to the girl. He put his hand to her head and she saw his every step through here. "Protect them," he said while giving her a gun. He gives one of the men another one as well. He watches them go before feeling dizzy. All the alchol is catching up with him. He had to find a head guard.

(Sabine's Location)

A scream rings out. Sabine collapses on the floor crying in pain. The stormtrooper had missed and hit her shoulder. Obi Wan saw her and ran over.

"Ugh. Where are Luke and Leia when you need them?" he muttered. Speaking of the devils, both of them were on speeders and charged into the stormtroopers knocking all of them to their feet. The few who got up were fired at by Hera. She nods to them but Mace was furious.

"Why are you late? Sabine is now shot because of your recklessness!" he cried. Hera touches his shoulder.

"This is their first mission Mace and they saved us," Hera says calmly. Mace nods and walks off. Luke and Leia eye the floor while Hera rushes over to Sabine.

"Oh honey!" she cries. "Obi Wan your shirt!" she says.

"What?" he says.

"Your shirt please!" she cries. He quickly unbuttons his shirt. His face starts to go red as the twins giggle. Mace hands him his sweater. Hera wraps Sabine's shoulder.

"We go back to the ship now!" she says.

When they got back they saw the rest of the prisoners Ezra had got.

"Where's… Ezra?" Sabine croaked. Hera looks around.

"He can look after himself." Sabine felt too weak to argue. Blood oozed from her shoulder and drips on the floor. Hera crouches over her and helps her up.

"You'll be alright," Hera whispers.

(Ezra's location)

"You will tell me where I can find Baranbas Angevin," the head guard nods and walks him to a cell before walking off again. Ezra felt giddy as he tried to open the cell. In the end he just used the force to take down the door. Abruplty, he felt an arm over him which pushed him back. He looked up. This man was so familiar. But the man knew exactly who Ezra was- Starkiller.

"You monster!" he shouts. Ezra quickly looks around making sure nobody heard. Barandas was the head prison guard when Ezra was there. He knew what Ezra had done. His biggest secret.

"Please I'm not that person anymore!" Ezra cries. The man lunges at him. Ezra only dodges easily.

"You killed my friend! You killed Mandalore! SITH!" He shouts. "You will never get away with what you have done! I will make sure everyone knows and you will brought forward SITH!" That hit Ezra hard. His heart broke. _Don't let him! Kill him!_ Said a voice all to familiar.

"You don't know me!" Ezra said more viciously.

"Oh I know you're type. Vile, monstrous and murderers. You're nothing but evil!" he shouts. The man runs for Ezra. _KILL! KILL, KILL! DARKNESS IS ALL!_

"Stop please!" Ezra holds his head. Darkness took over him and he drew his lightsabre and plunges it into the man. He stares at the man as his lightsaber runs through him.

"You will always be a sith," the man uttered before collapsing on the floor. Ezra gasps at his doings. He collapses in shame. He was no grey jedi in that moment. His heart felt like ice and his breath felt cold. The footsteps of guards thunder. Ezra didn't move.

"Finally I meet you," said a voice behind him. Ezra turned around and saw the clone of Starkiller.


	25. Chapter 25: A change in heart

Please enjoy and review!

He couldn't believe it. It was like looking in the mirror. Fear griped Ezra. Is this what people had seen him as?

"Hello Ezra. We finally meet," The clone said. He looked to the floor and saw the dead man lying in a pool of his own blood. "Looks like the darkness never truly left," He activated his lightsabre while Ezra fumbled around to find his. "HA! Look at you! The famous Ezra Bridger can't even find his lightsabre!" he laughed. He threw back his wrist and smashed into Ezra's head. Ezra went flying across the floor unconscious and drunk. The clone walked over to him and laughed but soon stopped. Suddenly, everything hurt. His eyes rolled and he collapsed on the floor dead. Behind him was his master.

Vader

He kicked the lifeless body of the clone to one side.

"Nobody is here just me," Vader said. Abruptly, Ezra's eyes went wide open but something was different. Something had taken possession of his body. Or was it someone? His eyes were a dark orange red and the dark side radiated off of him. He smirked at the dead clone lying beside him. Starkiller had taken control of Ezra. The voice inside his head had become a reality.

"Where will you dispose of the body?" asked Starkiller.

"Somewhere where the emperor will not find out," Starkiller nodded.

"Ezra is more consumed about what we did. It will soon catch up with him. Ha I loved what I did last night! Mandalor was a lovely place and Ezra had no memory of what happened?"

"Yes it was fun. Hopefully that many deaths will cause an up rise in the rebels. They will got to Mandalore and Sabine will find out what he did," Vader added.

"What are you doing while they get ready to got to Mandalore?"

"I am finishing what I have wanted to do since I became a sith. Destroy my master," Vader said coldly with hate in every word.

"I better go back to the others. See you Mandalore master," Starkiller said, grinning.

Slowly as Starkiller walked back to the ship he let Ezra regain control. His eyes returned to blue. He looked around.

"How did I get here?" he muttered. "Must have been the drink,"

"EZRA!" He heard Hera shout. She waved for him to come. As he regained more control of his body the more drunk he felt. He walked to her, half dazed. Hera quickly shut the door and off they went. Vader watched from a window behind. Everything was ready.

(FULCRUM Planet)

"I think something is wrong with Ezra," Sabine said to Hera as she watched him walk back to their house.

"Give him time I…" Hera was cut short. Kanan ran towards them.

"The… They…"He couldn't catch his breath but Hera knew what was going on.

"I think we're needed in a meeting. Get Ezra," Hera said.

(Council room)

"We must help them now!" Obi Wan shouts. "Ezra what do you think?"

"No. We are not going," Ezra said without a second thought. Everyone blinked. Ezra had never not heard both sides of the debate and he always helped people if he could.

"But Ezra!" Sabine protested.

"I said no!" Ezra shouted. Angrily, he charged through the door, leaving everyone shocked. He ran to the house. _Let Sabine find out! You're hopeless without me!_ Screamed the voice in his head. He ran to the locked safe and opened it. Bottles of alcohol was littered inside. He took the largest one he could find. The voices blocked out every sound outside even the door open and close. He chugged back a load of his drink but still hadn't realized he left the safe door open. There was a gasp behind Ezra. He turned around. Sabine stood there, wide eyed. Her lips trembled and her eyes watered. She ran out of the room and Ezra followed her.

"Sabine wait please!" he pleaded.

"Leave me alone!" She reached the door but suddenly stopped.

"DON'T YOU DARE OPEN THE DOOR!" Ezra shouted. She froze in terror. He had never risen his voice to her. She lent against the wall as he moved closer.

"You are a liar,"

"NO I AM NOT!" He shouted. She trembled but tried to stay strong. His eyes had gone a darker brown. He started to put his hand round her neck while her wrist was clutched by his hand. Blood dripped from her wrist. He was strong and empowering but Sabine was a woman. She wouldn't let him touch her. She slapped him. He drew back immediately. She was shocked that she had hurt Ezra.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed before running out the door with watery eyes. Ezra stopped himself running after her. Instead he ran to his training spot. All his devices were there. He got his lightsabre and screamed before charging at them.

"AHH!" He screamed. Sparks flew as he destroyed everything. Tears stream down his face. Anger had overwhelmed him. The crystal on his neck lit up and the ghost cam behind him.

"Ezra stop!" the ghost cried. Ezra ignored the ghost and carried on smashing everything. The ghost used the force to take Ezra's lightsabre out of his hand.

"Give it back!" he roared.

"You've lost control! Look at yourself!" Ezra looked down. His hands were spitting a liquid but its normally white and now its red and black. He gasped.

"What's happening to me?"he cried. The ghost couldn't speak. "I'm turning towards the…" Ezra chocked on his last words. He collapsed on the floor.

"Ezra…"

"NO! You don't know what it's like, being a sith or under Vader's control," Ezra shouted. The ghost's hood swayed a little before it reached its hood.

"Actually I do," The ghost said in a very different voice. Ezra looked up as the ghost took down their hood. It revealed an old friend of Ezras.

"Ashoka?" he says. She smiles at him before Ezra runs towards her and gives her a hug. "How? Why? You not a grey jedi though,"

"True but when I quit the Jedi council I found Yoda and he taught me many of the grey jedi ways," Ezra's smile soon vanished. He sank back to the sand.

"How can I fix this?"

"Be truthful, to yourself and others. Your path was never meant to be easy. A journey that is worth while is always hard. Starkiller is more powerful than you,"

"How do I beat him?"

"Ezra only you can do that."

"And Vader?"

"To defeat him I have one answer, forgive him," Ashoka says. Ezra nearly caught his breath. He could never forgive Vader. Ashoka vanished in front of him before he ran to Sabine.

"Ezra!" Kanan called. Ezra stopped. He hoped Kanan hadn't seen Sabine. "Sabine and a handful of others have gone to Mandalore," Ezra gasped. This was bad.

"Gather everyone you can!"

"Where are we going?" Kanan shouted as Ezra ran ahead.

"Mandalore," Ezra shouted back.

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
